Mobians and Equestria Girls: The Next Generation
by Darkmaster0224
Summary: Evil has returned to the universe, and heroes must rise again to stop it. But what happens when the heroes, are captured, leaving the dimensions defenceless? It's time for the Next Generation of heroes to take their place, and save them and the dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, how's it going everyone? It's almost 2016! Time for a new generation of stories, a new generation of characters, and Next Generation!

As you all have probably read the final chapter in the Mobians and Equestria Girls Trilogy, the heroes have grown up and had children of their own. But, are the children safe? Well... No, not likely.

Welcome to Mobians and Equestria Girls: Next Generation.

Evil has returned to the universe, and heroes must rise again to stop it. But what happens when the heroes, are captured, leaving the dimensions defenceless? It's time for the next generation of heroes to take their place, and save them and the dimensions.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Captured**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Canterlot City Park)**

In the human world of Canterlot City, peace was everywhere.

Ever since the Battle of the Dimensions, evil hasn't come up for quite some time.

In the city park, a group of families were enjoying the peace.

The Mobians and Equestria Girls each sat down on a picnic blanket, while their children played in the park.

The oldest of the kids was Shadow and Pinkie Pie's son, Aric. He was 18 years old. He looked like his father, but instead of red highlights in his hair, he had light pink. His eyes were light-blue like his mother's. He wore a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt; a pair of dark gray jeans; blue hover-shoes; and a pair of pink inhibitor rings.

Although he is the oldest, he isn't always the brightest when it came to thinking. He is a great fighter, and will defend his friends with his life. He also tends to try to have fun with his fights.

At age 17, Agatha Steele, Dark Steele and Sunset Shimmer's oldest daughter. Agatha looked like her mother, but her hair was shorter, and dark blue and black. Her eyes were dark blue like her father's. When she feels a certain way though, her eyes become moderate-cyan like her mother's. She wore a dark blue vest over a light-cyan dress given to her by her mother; a pair of blue jeans; and her mother's old boots, recolored to blue and black. She also wore a pair of blue rings, given to her by her father.

Similar to her father, Agatha has a slight anger issue, however she can control it better than he could. She typically is at a calm state, but will rage out if provoked enough.

Silver and Rarity's twin daughters, Lily and Sophie, were both 15 years old. Sophie looked similar to her mother, only her hair was silver instead of purple. Her eyes were pink-purple. She wore a white dress made by her mother; a pair of her mother's old boots; and a pair of purple bracelets.

Lily mostly had her father's looks. Her eyes were golden like her dad. Her silver hair went down to the middle of her back, and two long light-purple locks on the sides. She wore a purple short sleeve t-shirt; a skirt and shorts; her father's old boots and gloves; and a gold pendant given to her by her mother.

They were born at the same time as the other, making them the same exact age. However, they both also argued over everything.

Twilight and Tails' 14 year old daughter, Jasmine. She looked like her father, but with her mother's colors. Her eyes were baby-blue. Her purple/violet hair was down to her shoulders, and three strands on the top front stuck out; she wore a purple shirt, skirt, and shorts; her mother's old backpack; she had her mother's old boots, but the designs had been changed slightly; and she had contacts in place of her glasses.

Like her parents, Jasmine is the smartest of all her friends. She doesn't like wearing her glasses because she thinks she looks like a nerd. Jasmine also secretly has a crush on Spark.

Spark is the 14 year old adopted son of Lightning. He was abandoned by his real family as a toddler, and put into an orphanage, until Lightning adopted and raised him. Spark's eyes are electric-blue. He has blue hair with yellow lightning bolt streaks. Wears a red jacket over a black t-shirt; blue jeans with grease and oil over them; blue and yellow shoes; and he wears a special ring, made by his mom, on his wrist, which acts as a multi tool, carrying several tools in it.

Spark is a smart kid, and wants to follow his mother's footsteps in being one of the greatest biologists ever, but he isn't as good at biology. He however is really good at studying bioelectromagnetics. He and Jasmine will study together often, due to his mom being too busy working at ARK Industries.

Fluttershy and Ace's two kids, Alex and Evan, are 12 and 11 years old. They were both similar to one another.

Alex is the older sister. Her hair was just like her mother's, but it was colored like her father's. Her eyes were a mix of blue and red. She wore a blue and grey sleeveless dress, over a white tank-top; a blue and red headband in her hair; she had red and blue boots; and she wore two red and blue rings on her wrists.

Evan is the younger brother. His hair was just like his father's, colored the same also. His eyes were moderate-cyan, like his mom. He wore an orange t-shirt, and his dad's black and white jacket; black jeans; orange and blue shoes; and a grey hoodie.

Both Alex and Evan care greatly for animals and wildlife, helping at the animal shelter with their mother.

Applejack and Knuckles' son, Ronald, is 9 years old. He is very much like his father physically, but like his mother mentally. He has sky-blue eyes. Ronald's red hair is tied up into a ponytail, and under a cowboy's hat. He wears hand-me-down clothes given to him by his uncle, Big Mac.

Ronald will normally tell the straight truth when asked a question, but sometimes doesn't. He works on the farm with his parents, knocking apples down from the trees. He also takes sparing lessons from Aric. Keeping it to himself only, he secretly has a crush for Sophie, but is afraid to tell anyone.

At age 7, Lilac Steele, Dark and Sunset's youngest daughter. Named after her aunt, Lilac looks just like her, except a few things. In her hair, she had a single streak of red and yellow in it. Her eyes were dark blue, but one of them had a small shade of red in it. She wore the hand-me-down clothing of her aunt, which Rarity had sized down to fit the young girl.

Although Lilac resembles her aunt, neither she, nor her older sister, know anything about their aunt.

And lastly, the youngest child, Swift. Sonic and Rainbow Dash's 6 year old son. Swift looks just like his dad, but with a few things from his mom. He has magenta eyes; his hair is cyan blue; and his wristbands were rainbow colored.

Swift wants to be athletic just like both his parents. He enjoys sports and running around. And like his dad, his favorite food is chilidogs.

Each of the kids had inherited at least one ability from their parents, or got a unique ability. However, their parents didn't want the kids knowing about their powers, thinking it would put them into danger.

So to prevent that, Twilight had placed a spell on each of the kids, so that none of them would be able to use their abilities. Nor would they be told about the other dimensions.

If the kids were to find out about any of their parents' adventures, the spell would break and they would gain their abilities. However, they would also attract attention to themselves.

* * *

 **Darkmaster0224:** Do not take these characters without asking first please. Thank you. Some are based off my real friends and family.

* * *

The Mobians and Equestria Girls were all chatting with each other, while their kids played around.

Aric was helping teach Ronald some sparing techniques.

Sophie and Lily were watching the two boys spar.

Jasmine and Spark were sitting at a bench, discussing and studying more about science stuff.

Alex and Evan were playing with a couple of rabbits they had found in the bushes.

Swift and Lilac were playing tag, running around the park, chasing each other.

Agatha was sitting on a swing by herself, lost in her thoughts.

'There must be a connection between my little sister, and that other person named Lilac, that mom and dad keep talking about at night.' Agatha thought to herself, 'Maybe she was dad's old girlfriend or something.'

Then Agatha heard someone sit in the swing next to her. She turned and saw Sunset Shimmer sitting next to her, "Hey mom."

"Hey, Aggie." Sunset said to her daughter.

"Mom. I told you not to call me that." Agatha said blushing.

"I know, but that's why I do it." Sunset giggled. Then she stopped, "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Agatha lied.

"Sweetie, you can't lie to me." Sunset said, "Obviously you were thinking about something, because you didn't see me walk over to you."

Agatha sighed, "Fine… Who is this other Lilac I've heard you and dad talking about?"

Sunset's heart skipped a beat, "The Lilac that your father and I have been… Wait a minute. What are you doing up that late?" Sunset said.

"Mom, off topic." Agatha said.

Sunset sighed, "Lilac is your father's sister."

"Then how come we've never seen her?" Agatha asked.

"Because she's dead. She was killed by… a disease." Sunset half lied, "She died in your father's arms. She was the one person he cared for the most, because she was his only immediate family."

"Oh…" Agatha said.

Sunset's heart rate went back to normal, 'Phew… She believed it.'

"But why didn't you mention this ever before?" Agatha asked.

"Because your father doesn't like talking about it that much. And nor do I really." Sunset said.

"I'm sorry for asking about it. Forget I said anything… I didn't realize it was a sensitive topic." Agatha said.

"It's ok sweetheart. I'm kind of glad you asked." Sunset said, "Now why don't you go play with your friends. And make sure your sister stays out of trouble."

Agatha nodded and got up and began walking around to find her sister.

Sunset smiled and got up and walked back towards the others. Then she saw they were all moved in closer.

Rainbow saw Sunset walking over, and motioned her to move faster.

Sunset then jogged over, "What is it?"

"Tails picked up a distress message from the ARK in Mobius." Sonic said.

Tails turned on his com and played the message.

Lightning's voice could be heard within the static, "Guys I need you to… ARK Station is under attack… help me quickly before..." Then the message stopped.

"From what we heard, it sounds like the ARK is under attack, and Lightning needs our help." Twilight said.

"However, someone needs to stay here with the kids." Shadow said.

"They can't know about Mobius. Otherwise the spell will break and they will be targeted." Ace said.

"Twilight and I have already volunteered to stay here with them." Tails said.

They all nodded and agreed on the plan.

"Kids! You're all going to go spend some time at Tails and Twilight's for a while." Silver called.

The kids all walked over to the adults.

"Why are we going to my house?" Jasmine asked.

"Because we have a few things we need to do." Ace said.

"And reasons why we can't come with?" Agatha asked.

"Because the things we need to go do are not for children's eyes." Knuckles said.

All the kids gagged in disgust.

"Knuckles, you do realize what you said right?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles' eye dilated and he quickly shook his hands, "No no no no. Nothing like that."

The kids sighed in relief.

"Alright everyone, let's get going." Rarity said.

So each of the kids went to their parents vehicles.

However, little did the heroes know, they had been set up.

Three figures smiled evilly as the heroes drove off. They walked back towards Canterlot High School.

 **(Villain POV)**

The three hooded figures got to Canterlot High School.

"We're back." One of them said.

Two other figures walked out from behind the Wondercolt Statue. One was a large man, and the other was a robot that looked like a hedgehog.

"Did they take the bait?" Eggman asked.

"Yes they did." The hooded figure said.

"Good. This shall be the beginning of a great alliance." Eggman said, "I'll finally be rid of that insolent pest Sonic, and his pesky friends."

"And we'll finally get revenge on the Rainbooms." The hooded figure said, grabbing her hood, "We will make this world not adore us, but fear us." Adagio Dazzle pulled back her hood.

The other two hooded figures pulled back their hoods.

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk smiled at the thought of making the world fear them.

And upon each of the Dazzlings, their gems were restored, but they now sparked with black energy within them.

"We thank you greatly for giving us this new energy, Doctor Eggman." Adagio said.

"Why of course. You want to crush those annoying girls, and I want those pesky boys gone. So why not form an alliance to crush them together." Eggman laughed.

The Dazzlings laughed evilly.

"Now then, let's get the traps ready." Eggman said getting into his eggmobile.

The villains then entered the portal into Mobius.

 **(Heroes POV)**

The Mobians and Equestria Girls all waved as their kids walked into Tails and Twilight's place.

When the kids got inside, the adults got into their cars and drove off to Canterlot High.

When they got there, they ran to the portal to Mobius and ran through it.

 **(Mobius)**

The heroes all jumped out of the portal.

"Ok. Safest way onto the ARK is via Chaos Control." Sonic said, "Shadow. If you would."

Shadow nodded and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, "Chaos… Control!"

All the heroes teleported from where they were.

 **(Space Colony Ark)**

The heroes appeared in the halls of the Ark, however, everything was quiet.

"Huh? This place doesn't look like it's under attack." Rainbow said.

"I don't even see any signs of an attack happening." Dark said.

Suddenly a door opened, causing the heroes to turn quickly.

Lightning walked out of the reactor core room, holding a clipboard, "Reactor Core Stabilizer… check." Then she looked up and saw the others, "Hey guys. What are you all doing here? Is Spark behaving?"

The heroes looked at Lightning with confusion.

"Um… You sent us a distress message, saying the Space Colony was under attack." Rainbow said.

"Huh? No I didn't. What are you talking about?" Lightning said walking over to the others..

"Wait, so if you didn't send that message… Who did?" Ace asked.

"We did." A voice said.

They all turned and yelped when they were suddenly caught inside an energy cube.

"What the hell?" Shadow groaned.

"Gotcha." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman! You better let us out now, or else." Sonic said.

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me inside that cube. And soon, you'll be doing whatever I say." Eggman said.

"Yeah right. Like we'd do anything you'd say willingly." Rainbow said.

"Who said anything about willingly?" A familiar voice said.

The girls' eyes shrunk when they heard the voice.

"It can't be." Rainbow said turning towards the voice.

There in front of them, stood Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk, in Mobian forms.

They were both hedgehogs, but their ears were horse ears, and their teeth were fangs.

However, Aria Blaze was nowhere to be seen.

"How did you get your magic back?" Sunset asked pointing at the amulets on the Dazzlings' necks.

"Oh, we have Doctor Eggman to thank for that. He used his genius and fixed up the amulets. However, they were still powerless then." Adagio said.

"So we needed a new power source for them." Sonata said.

"And I provided them with the perfect energy. Negative Chaos Energy." Eggman said.

"But wait, weren't there three of them? Where is Aria Blaze?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, Aria? Hehehe, let's just say, she and Metal Sonic have gone to pick up the kids from daycare." Adagio snickered.

"Really? I thought she was going to go get their kids from Twilight Sparkle's house." Sonata said.

Adagio facepalmed, "I was being sarcastic, your dolt."

"Oooh. Right." Sonata said smiling.

Sonic banged his fist against the cube wall, "Don't you dare touch them! Leave them out of this!"

"Why? What better way to make you all suffer for what you've done to us?" Eggman said, "Adagio, why don't you show our guests some of the many abilities you can do with your new magic."

Adagio smiled and looked directly at Sunset, "You're first." She raised her fist and clenched it tightly in the air.

Sunset was suddenly lifted off her feet, and her breath was being cut off.

"What are you doing!?" Dark yelled.

"Showing you what we're now capable of." Adagio sneered, "We can do more than sing now."

Sunset was beginning to black out.

"Stop! Stop it now!" Dark yelled, his eyes flashing between blue and red.

"Alright Adagio, that's enough for now." Eggman said.

Adagio groan and swung her fist down.

Sunset was slammed into the ground at the same time, knocking her out.

Dark yelled in fury and tried to break the energy cube, but only failed each time.

"Let's proceed with the rest of the plan." Eggman said pressing a button.

The energy cube was suddenly teleported to somewhere, and so were Eggman and the two Dazzlings.

* * *

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's chapter 1! So, we've been introduced to the Mobians and Equestria Girls' children. But oh no! The Dazzlings are back and more powerful than ever! The Mobians and Equestria Girls have been captured and have no way of escaping. Aria Blaze and Metal Sonic are now on their way to get the children. Will they succeed? What will happen to the Mobians and Equestria Girls? The children? Find out next chapter! Until next time folks, this is Darkmaster0224, signing off. PEACEOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey what's up everyone? Darkmaster0224 here with another chapter to Next Generation.

Last Time: We were introduced to the Mobians and Equestria Girls' children. Oh no! The Dazzlings are back, and more powerful than ever! The Mobians and Equestria Girls have been captured and have no way of escaping. Aria Blaze and Metal Sonic are now on their way to get the children. Will they succeed? What will happen to the Mobians and Equestria Girls? The children? Find out now.

 **Chapter Question:** Which of the Mobians and Equestria Girls Series is your favorite? Respond in a Review.

Now read!

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Next Heroes**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Tails and Twilight's Home)**

Tails and Twilight were sitting in the kitchen as they watched the kids play around.

"I wonder how the others are doing with the mission." Twilight said.

"Let's find out." Tails said turning on his com, "Hey Sonic, how's everything going?"

But all he heard was static.

"Funny, no response." Tails said.

"Sonic must have turned his com offline." Twilight said.

The two shrugged it off and continued to watch the children.

Aric, Ronald, Sophie, and Lily were all sitting on the couch, watching some TV. Though Aric was the only one really watching the TV. The two girls were mostly watching Aric, while Ronald was watching Sophie.

Jasmine, Spark, and Agatha were sitting in recliners, reading their favorite books. Jasmine was reading _Leviathan_ \- _Scott Westerfeld_ ; Spark was reading _Dragons of Deltora_ \- _Emily Rodda_ ; and Agatha was reading _School for Good and Evil_ \- _Soman Chainani_.

Alex and Evan were playing with a few animals they had snuck out of the animal shelter.

Lilac and Swift were napping together on the floor, due to them collapsing from chasing each other around. Swift had fallen asleep on top of Lilac.

Tails sighed slightly.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Twilight asked.

"I honestly feel terrible, keeping our adventures from the kids." Tails said, "It's not fair for them."

"It's for their own safety." Twilight said.

"I know." Tails said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Twilight asked.

"No." Tails said getting up and hair for the door.

Another knock.

"I'm coming. Geez, hold your horses." Tails said reaching for the nob.

Suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges, sending Tails across the room, "AHHH!"

"Tails!" Twilight shouted running to her husband.

The kids all gasped at the sight.

Twilight looked at the blasted doorway and gasped, "No. It can't be. We defeated you!"

 **(Play** **Time Of Dying - Three Days Grace)**

Aria Blaze walked in, smiling evilly hand on hip, "You defeated us alright. But now we're back. And more powerful than ever." She gripped Twilight and Tails with her magic, lifting them up into the air.

But then something hit her in the head, causing her to lose her concentration, "Ow." She turned her head and glared at Jasmine.

"Leave my mom and dad alone." Jasmine said.

Aria's gem glowed purple, and a purple aura formed around her fist, "I'll make you regret that you little runt."

"No!" Tails shouted, getting. But he was knocked back down when something flew into him, pinning him to the wall,

Metal Sonic pinned Tails by his throat, "You're mine, Miles "Tails" Prower."

Tails kicked Metal off him, and then he pulled out an emp bomb, "Eat this, scrap brains." He threw the bomb at Metal. However, he wasn't expecting what happened next.

Metal began to glow brightly, and his body began to morph.

"What the?" Tails said.

The light died down, and Neo Metal Sonic stood. He caught the bomb and crushed it in his hand, "Your pathetic and old tech is useless. I've upgraded my systems to resist your past technology. And it seems you haven't upgraded anything."

Tails' eyes dilated, "That's not good."

Neo charged a beam and fired at Tails.

"Tails!" Twilight shouted, pulling him out of the way.

Aria had cornered Lilac and Swift, "This is going to be too easy."

But before she could grab them, she was kicked in the side by someone, "Ahg. What the hell?!"

Aric and Ronald stood between Aria and the young kids.

"Leave them be." Aric said putting his fists up, ready to fight.

"Heh. I'll just take you with them." Aria said, her fist glowed purple and Aric was lifted off the ground. Aria then smashed him into the floor.

"Ouch. I recon that hurt a lot." Ronald said, looking at Aric.

"Ow." Aric growled. Then he smiled, "Is that the best you've got?"

Aria growled and smashed Aric more and more.

Still, Aric only laughed at the pain he was being given, however, he wouldn't be forever.

Twilight saw what Aria was doing, and she growled, "Stop it! Leave… them… ALONE!" She lifted her sleeve and went to touch her Chaos Element of Magic.

"Twilight! No!" Tails shouted.

Too late. Twilight touched the Element and she began to glow brightly.

Aria saw the bright light behind her, "What the?"

The kids only stared, eyes widening.

When the light died down, Twilight was her Chaos Mage form.

"What is this?" Aria asked.

"M-Mother?" Jasmine said staring at her mom.

Suddenly all the kids began to glow with different colored auras, and their eyes flashed pure white.

Aria and Neo looked at the kids.

"What is going on? Eggman never said anything about this." Aria said.

The kids then all fell on the ground and groaned.

"What happened?" Aric said.

"Why does my head hurt?" Agatha asked rubbing her head.

"No matter. You're all still coming with us." Aria said lifting the kids with her magic.

But her magic was cut off by a counter spell, casted by Twilight.

"Leave them alone, I said." Twilight growled, pointing her staff at Aria. A beam shot at her.

Aria jumped out of the way, "Heh. Finally a challenge." Her gem glowed purple and she began to levitate.

Aria and Twilight began shooting beams at each other, back and forth.

Meanwhile, Neo Metal Sonic looked at the children.

"Uh oh." Sophie said, hiding behind Aric.

"Grr. Leave my friends alone." Aric said to Neo. His rings began to glow red.

Tails saw this and his eyes shrunk, "Uh oh."

A red spear formed in Aric's hand, and he threw it at Neo, sending him across the room.

The others stared at Aric in shock.

"Whoa. What was that?" Aric said looking at his hands.

Suddenly a missile flew out of the smoke, and towards Aric.

"Aric look out!" Sophie yelled, thrusting her hand out. Her hand began to glow light purple.

Aric closed his eyes and prepared for the missile… but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the missile suspended in midair, glowing purple, "What?"

Everyone turned to Sophie, who was staring at the missile and her glowing hand.

Suddenly the aura disappeared and the missile fell down on the ground, exploding near the kids.

"GAH!" They all yelled.

"Kids!" Tails shouted.

The smoke cleared and Tails saw some of the kids were unconscious, but some were still standing.

Aric, Agatha, Ronald, and Spark were still awake, but everyone else was out.

Twilight saw what had happened and gasped at the kids.

Aria saw her chance and flew above Twilight. Then she brought her fists down on her head, sending her down towards the ground.

"Ahhh!" Twilight yelled. She hit the ground, but managed to stay awake. She got up on one knee, then looked at the kids, "Tails, get them out of here. Gah. I'll hold them off."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you." Tails said.

"I know." Twilight said. She pointed her staff at the kids and Tails, "Bye kids. Take care of eachother."

Tails' eyes widened, "Twilight NO!"

 **(Stop Music)**

Too late.

"Chaos Control." Twilight said. Her staff's orb glowed and shot a beam.

The beam hit the kids and Tails, and they all disappeared.

"NO!" Neo shouted. Then he whipped towards Twilight and grabbed her throat, "Where are they?"

Twilight only smirked, "You'll never know." Then she lost conscious, and turned back to normal.

Aria growled, "So what, we got her at least. Let's get back to Eggman and Adagio."

Neo lifted Twilight over his shoulder and the two flew off.

 **(Tails and Kids' POV)**

Tails and the kids all appeared in a front of the wreckage of the Blue Typhoon, from the battle with Tirek.

The four kids who were still conscious, looked at the wrecked ship.

"Whoa. Who built this?" Spark asked.

"I did." Tails said, getting up.

"Yeah right. There is no way you built this." Ronald said.

Tails pushed a button on his wrist controler. A holographic schematic of the ship appeared, "Believe me now?"

The two boys' mouths hit the floor.

"What happened to Miss Twilight? Where is she?" Aric asked.

"And what was up with Aric and Sophie?" Agatha asked.

The other kids began to wake up.

Tails sighed, "There is something all your parents and I have been keeping from you all."

They all sat down, and Tails explained about the adventures of the Mobians and Equestria Girls, The Chaos Guardians, their enemies.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain what is going on with Sophie and I." Aric said.

"I'm getting to that part." Tails said, "Most of us Mobians have a special ability. For example, Aric, your father has Chaos powers. You have his ability to summon Chaos Spears."

Aric looked at his hand. He thought in his head, and his ring glowed red. A red chaos spear appeared in his hand, "Sweet!"

"Sophie, your father had the ability of telekinesis. He could move things with his mind." Tails said, "So can you, Lily."

The two sisters looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh boy." Tails said.

The two girls' hands glowed and they pointed at each other, causing them both to levitate.

"Gah! Lily, stop that!" Sophie said.

"No! You first!" Lily said back.

"Only if you tell your deepest secrets to everyone!" Sophie replied.

Lily gasped, "Never!"

"Then you have to stop first." Sophie said.

Lily's hand stopped glowing silver, and Sophie landed on the ground.

However, she didn't let Lily down.

"Hey! What gives?" Lily whined.

"I never said _I_ would put you down." Sophie said.

Lily whimpered, "That's not fair. Fine!"

Sophie smiled evilly.

"Sophie! Let your sister down now!" Tails yelled.

"Aw, c'mon. I need to hear her secret." Sophie said.

"Sophia Elizabeth Gem. Let your sister down, _now_." Tails said.

Sophie let Lily down, and stared at Tails in fear. No one but her parents were supposed to know her full name.

"So what about the rest of us?" Spark asked, "What do we do?"

Agatha leaned against a shadowed wall, but she suddenly slipped into it, "Ah!"

The others turned towards Agatha's voice, only to see an empty corner.

"Agatha? Where are you?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. I leaned against this wall, and then I found myself inside its shadow." Agatha said.

Suddenly, Agatha came back out, except she had lost all her top half's clothes, minus her bra. She yelped and reached back into the shadowed wall and pulled out her clothes, putting them back on.

The other kids, minus Lilac and Swift, began laughing their brains out. Rolling on the floor.

"H-Hey, it's not funny!" Agatha said, her cheeks flushing.

They all continued to laugh.

Agatha began to fume, "I said it's not funny!" A dark blue aura formed around Agatha.

Tails said this and crossed his arms, "I would stop if I were you guys."

But they continued to laugh.

Agatha finally had it. She yelled in pure rage, causing a shock wave of air to blast the other kids flat against the floor. Her eyes were flashing between red and blue, "I said. It's. Not. Funny. Now shut the hell up, or I will send you into darkness!"

They all stared at her with fear in their eyes.

Agatha saw what she had done and said, and gasped, "Oh my god, was that me?" Her eyes stopped flashing red and blue, and turned cyan, "I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to go out on a rampage like that. I just got mad when you all laughed at me."

"It's ok Agatha. I was expecting this." Tails said.

"Y-You were?" Agatha asked.

"Your father wasn't named Dark for nothing." Tails explained, "Your father was a master of darkness. He could manipulate shadows and darkness at will."

Agatha's eyes returned back to normal.

"And what's with her eyes then?" Alex asked.

"Well, her father had a dark corrupted side, called Pure Darkness. When he got to dark, his eyes would start flashing between red and blue, signalling Pure Darkness is trying to get out." Tails said, "However, I don't know why her eyes were cyan. They looked like her mother's then."

Tails explained the rest of the kids' abilities. Ronald had super strength; Alex had Chaos Javelin, and Evan had Chaos Control; Spark had electrokinesis; however, Jasmine, Lilac, and Swift didn't seem to have any abilities at the time.

"Sorry honey, but neither me nor your mum had any special abilities. I had two tails in Mobius, but not here." Tails said to his daughter.

"It's ok dad." Jasmine said, "I'm just an ordinary teenage girl."

"Hey that's not true. You're anything but ordinary." Spark said. Then he realized what he said, and blushed.

Jasmine's cheeks flared, "T-Thank you Spark."

Suddenly Tails' alarm systems began going off, "Warning Warning Warning. Eggman Fleet in Area!"

"Eggman? Who's that?" Aric asked.

Suddenly a giant portal opened in midair, and Eggman's EggCarrier flew out of it, with an army of Eggpawns behind him.

"My annoying enemy, Tails, how nice to see you again." Eggman's voice spoke over a mic, "You will surrender both yourself, and the kids. Or be destroyed."

"Bring it! We'll take you on." Aric yelled, forming his Chaos Spear.

But Tails stepped in front of him, "No. You kids need to get out of here. In the Blue Typhoon is a secret base. You need to find the entrance." He said, "Now go!" He then formed his arm cannons and turned to Eggman's ship, "You want me? Come and get me!"

The kids ran inside the ruined ship.

Eggpawns began flying towards the ship, but Tails shot them down as they came.

 **(With the Kids)**

The walls were still sparking with electricity, lights were flickering on and off.

"Why would my dad put a secret base in here?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't know. Why didn't our parents tell us about them not being from this world?" Aric replied.

As the kids continued to walked through the wreckage, Evan heard something, "Hey… What's that mechanical sound?"

The kids turned and saw the shadows of Eggpawns coming towards them.

"Targets detected." One said.

"Run!" Alex yelled.

Agatha and Aric scooped up Lilac and Swift, and they all ran.

The kids ran through the wreckage, but stopped when they reached a dead end in the main control room.

"No! We're trapped!" Alex said.

Everyone saw the Eggpawn shadows coming closer.

"Get ready to fight." Aric said putting Swift behind him.

While everyone was looking ahead, Jasmine was looking at the control console. It was the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the entire ship, "Why is this undamaged? Shouldn't it be torn off the floor?" She walked over to it and saw a peculiar button. The button had two letters on it, NG, "What does that mean?"

"Here they come." Aric said.

Jasmine pushed the button and it started flashing, "Protocol 24: Next Generation: Activated."

Suddenly the floor below all the kids went down and a new floor replaced the old one.

The Eggpawns got into the room, and saw nothing, "Targets lost. They got away."

"NO!" Eggman's voice yelled.

 **(Kids)**

The kids were in a dark room, no light could be seen except the flashing button on the console.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"It would be nice if some light would turn on." Lily said,

And on her command, the lights turned on.

"Oh." Lily said.

Everyone gasped at the room they were in.

They were some kind of bunker.

"I think Tails built this for us." Spark said.

There was several high tech machines, food supplies, sleeping areas, and almost everything else they needed.

"Whoa. I have a feeling all our parents pitched in on this." Aric said looking in the other rooms, "Sweet! Sparring room!" Aric and Ron both ran inside.

Sophie and Lily walked around, looking in the other rooms. They squealed, "Ah! Beauty room!"

Jasmine and Spark walked around and found a science lab. They looked at each other, then ran into the room.

Alex and Evan found a nature room, filled with animals. However, some needed medical attention, due to the medical droid shutting down. So Alex tended to the animals, while Evan fed them all.

Lilac and Swift had found a playroom with stuff they both liked.

Agatha had gone to the bedrooms, and went down to sleep and think.

 **(Jasmine and Spark)**

Jasmine and Spark had found the old computer program that was meant to run the place.

"Apparently this model's name is Blue Fire." Spark said looking at the software, "However, the hardware is so old, it has stopped working."

"Well let's get it working again." Jasmine said.

 **(Surface)**

 **(Eggman's Flagship)**

Eggman growled, "Where did those kids go!?"

Tails groaned as Neo Metal twisted his wrists, "I'll never tell you anything." He had been beaten and bruised. He had received a black eye from Metal.

"Then in that case, say goodbye to what's left of your ship." Eggman said walking over to his command console. He lifted a panel and put his finger on a red button, "Last chance, Miles. Where are those kids."

Tails's eyes widened, 'No. The kids are down there.' He growled, "Fine. They've been teleported to Mobius."

Eggman pushed the button.

From the bottom of his ship, a giant bomb the size of a nuke, dropped out and fell down towards the wreckage of the Blue Typhoon.

When the bomb hit, there was a flash, and then a giant explosion.

"NO!" Tails shouted, "What did you do that for!"

"You honestly thought I would fall for a trick like that?" Eggman said, "They were hiding in there the whole time."

Tails' eyes shook in horror as he looked at the mushroom cloud rising from the ground, "You bastard! Why the fuck did you have to kill them!"

Neo then hit Tails across the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Language Tails. Besides, I don't want my worst enemies' heirs stopping my plans." Eggman said.

Little did Eggman know, he had another group to worry about.

 **(Dazzlings)**

The Dazzlings were planning to overthrow Eggman and Neo Metal.

"So when do ditch the two dorks?" Aria asked.

"Once we have enough power, we will use it to rid this world of Eggman. Then, we'll each take one dimension for ourselves." Adagio said, "I want Equestria."

"Oh oh! I want this one!" Sonata said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Because of the tacos." Sonata said, her mouth watering.

"Ok. And I guess that means I get Mobius. Great." Aria said, not so excited.

The three girls smiled evilly. Soon, their plan would fall into place.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's chapter 2. Wow… Hey you know what I just realized? You haven't read any of my stories since last year. It's been a year since you read anything new from me!... lol just kidding. Happy 2016 everyone.

So, all the Mobians and Equestria Girls have been captured by Eggman and the Dazzlings. The kids managed to escape, but their location was found out. Eggman drops a bomb on the Blue Typhoon wreckage, above the kids' hideout. What happened to them? Are they ok? When will the Dazzlings overthrow Eggman, and a better question: Who will stop them? And how? Find out next time, on Mobians and Equestria Girls: Next Generation.

Until next time, this is Darkmaster0224 signing off. PEACE!

Don't forget to leave a review on the Question of the Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkmaster0224:** Heyo everybody! Darkmaster0224 here with a new chapter to Next Generation. But first of all:

 **Last time:** All the Mobians and Equestria Girls had been captured by Eggman and the Dazzlings. The kids managed to escape, but their location was found out. Eggman drops a bomb on the Blue Typhoon wreckage, above the kids' hideout. What happened to them? Are they ok? When will the Dazzlings overthrow Eggman, and a better question: Who will stop them? Find out now!

 **Question of the Chapter:** Who's your favorite character from the M &EG Trilogy? Who is your favorite Next Generation character? Leave a review.

 **To DBZfangirl044:** Don't worry. Jasmine _does_ have special abilities. Just she doesn't know how it works yet. And Swift can run a supersonic speeds, just not yet. He's too young. Same with Lilac.

 **To SonicPrimus7986:** Lol. You're funny. But the better reason for Aria to take Mobius, is because of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald.

 **To all the readers confused about the time skip:** This story takes place 5 years after the Epilogue in M &EG 3. However, I had to change Lilac and Swift's ages a little.

 **Darkmaster0224:** Before we start, I'd like to introduce a special guest of mine. One of my best friend, Sillmarwen. She's not a Fanfic member, but she is a Wattpad member. She's going to be helping me write some of the chapters to Next Gen.

 **Sillmarwen:** *Introduces self* Chello! I am the new person from wattpad. *bows*

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Your Destiny**

 **(Group POV)  
(Under Ground)**

The ground shook violently, causing the kids all to scream and yell.

When the shaking stopped, everyone calmed down.

"What the hell was that?" Aric asked.

"I-I don't know." Jasmine said, who was in Spark's arms.

"I don't want to know." Sophie said.

Spark walked over to the control panel that had brought them down. He was going to push the lift button, but Jasmine stopped him.

"Wait, we should all go together." She said.

Everyone got onto the platform, and then it lifted them up to the surface.

When they got to the surface, they all gasped in horror.

All around them, fire and destruction could be seen. Firemen were putting out the fires; while policemen pushed back the people looking at the wreckage.

Spark pushed the button to go back down.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Lily said, shivering in fear.

"Whatever created that explosion, was probably the cause of the wreckage." Spark said.

They all heard a beeping sound coming from the lab.

"Huh? What's that?" Agatha asked.

They all walked into the lab and saw a life-like holographic creature, staring back at them. It looked like a human, but with cat features mixed into it.

"Uh… Hello?" Alex said.

The holocat smiled, "Hi. I'm Flare. I am a computer program designed by Miles "Tails" Prower."

"My father made you?" Jasmine said.

"Yes. And my purpose is to help and guide you kids." Flare said, "According to my systems, protocol 24 has been activated. Which means your parents have been captured and evil has returned."

"Returned? What do you mean?" Aric asked.

Flare walked over to the command console, and typed in a few commands. A screen appeared and showed images of the past events that happened to the dimensions, "The first evil to strike this world was your mother, Agatha."

"M-My mother?" Agatha asked shocked.

"Your mother was corrupted by the want for power." Flare said pointing at Demon Shimmer, "However, the Elements of Harmony fixed her up and turned her to the good mother she is now."

"After Demon Shimmer, the three Sirens, also named the Dazzlings, came to this dimension and tried to mind control everyone." Flare said pointing at the Dazzlings, "And it seems they have returned also."

"Who's are they?" Ron asked, pointing at Mephiles, Night Rose, and Neo Metal Sonic.

"Mephiles the Dark, Nightmare Rose, and Neo Metal Sonic. This group of villains is the reason your parents know each other." Flare said, "Spreading chaos and darkness. One of the best adventures your parents ever had."

"After them, your the Equestria Girls traveled to the Mobian dimension. Where they became animals, with human features." Flare said, "An evil named Tirek followed them there. Also, your aunt, Lilac, was corrupted by an evil called Nightmare Moon. In the end, Lilac sacrificed herself to stop Tirek and sent them both to dark dimensions."

"And the last evil your parents had to face; Nightmare Lilac." Flare said, pointing at Nightmare Lilac, "The Nightmare Dimension's queen. She was corrupted by Nightmare Warriors, and her mind was lost to darkness. She had managed to break the dimension barriers from within Equestria, bringing all three dimensions together." Showing an image of the Fate of the Dimensions, "She was beaten down, but the only way to fix the problem, was to end Nightmare Lilac, and Lilac herself." A small video of Dark being turned into Pure Darkness, and him stabbing Lilac through her chest played.

All the pictures disappeared, "And now evil has returned. With Eggman, Neo Metal, and the Dazzlings. And your parents have been captured, meaning it is your turn to be the heroes."

"But how can we help? We hardly know how to use our powers." Sophie said.

"That would be where we come in." A female voice said.

The kids saw a light flash and they saw two figures appear. One was a female adult, and the other was a teenage girl.

The adult had pure white hair that reached down to the middle of her back; her eyes were orange; she wore a white jacket over a evergreen dress, a pair of jeans, and a crystal pendant around her neck, "Hello, children. Hello Flare."

"Afternoon, Hikari." Flare said, then she looked at the younger teen, "And who might this be?"

"This is my niece, Liz." Hikari said.

* * *

Liz is a _real_ person. She is a great friend of mine, so _DO NOT_ say anything nasty about her. Or I swear to god. Thank you. n.n Only a few real people ever make it into my stories. Only if they actually mean something to me. Influenced something in my life, great friendship, etc.

* * *

Liz had light brown hair, peach skin, she wore a red short sleeve, a blue sweatshirt with a few rectangles and the words, 'Police Public Call Box'; blue jeans, a metal necklace with a heart, black and white shoes, and a pair of glasses. Her hair was put up in a single ponytail. Her eyes were blue. She looked to be around 16 years old.

"Hello." Liz said shyly.

"So you're Hikari? Mom and dad mentioned a bit about you." Lily said.

"I would hope so. I am part of the reason your parents were successful in defeating Tirek." Hikari said.

"Wait, how come Eggman hasn't captured you?" Agatha asked.

"Because I can tell when he'll try." Hikari said simply.

"Huh?" Agatha asked.

"In my clan, I was destined to become a 'seer'. Someone who can see small glimpses of the future." Hikari explained, "I didn't believe it, until the night I found out that I had a sister, and a niece." She said looking at Liz, "Their city was going to be under attack that night. So I went to the city, but by the time I got there, I was too late."

Liz looked down at the ground, sadness rolling over her being like a storm, memories gathered in her eyes but she pushed them away.

"I found Liz within the ruins. Both her parents had been killed in the fires, trying to save their daughter." Hikari said.

"Did you ever find out who attacked the city?" Aric asked.

"Who do you think it was?" Liz asked with a hint of anger, and sadness in her voice, she knew perfectly well who was to blame.

Agatha's aura grew darker, "Eggman?"

Hikari and Liz both nodded.

"Don't worry Liz, we'll get him for it." Agatha said.

"But before you even think of going after him, you need to learn your abilities." Flare said, "And Hikari and Liz are going to help with that."

"Yes. And some of you need to learn how to control your abilities more than others." Hikari said looking at Agatha.

"Hey, it's not 100% my fault I have anger issues. I inherit them from my dad." Agatha said in her defense, aura flickering.

Hikari laughed, "No one said it was your fault, but you need to control it, or you may hurt one of your friends."

"Ok, I see your point." Agatha said.

"Ok then. You four." Hikari said pointing at Evan, Alex, Sophie, and Lily, "You are with me."

The kids walked into another room, waiting for Hikari

"Aric and Ron, you two are with Flare to work on combat." Hikari said.

Aric and Ron high fived. Then walked into the sparring room.

"And you, are with Liz." Hikari said, looking at Agatha.

Agatha nodded and walked with Liz.

 **(Group POV)**

Hikari had paired up Alex with Sophie, and Evan with Lily.

"Ok first things first." Hikari said. She raised her hand and formed a small Chaos Spear, "Chaos spear is the most basic chaos ability." She threw it at a target placed on the wall, shattering it to pieces, "But very powerful."

Alex focused and a blue spear appeared in her hand, "Yes!"

Evan saw this and tried to form a spear of his own, but failed each time, "Why can't I do it?!" He yelled in frustration.

Hikari pondered her thoughts as to as why he couldn't.

As Evan continued to try and form a spear, Hikari noticed a small orb forming above him, "Aha! Evan. You can't use Chaos Spear. Instead, you have one of your father's favorites. Chaos Rain." She said pointing at the orb.

"Huh?" Evan said looking up.

"You three might want to get behind me." Hikari said.

The other three ran behind Hikari, who formed a barrier around them all.

"Chaos Rain!" Evan shouted.

The orb exploded and several Chaos Spears rained down, smashing several targets.

Alex's mouth hit the floor, "No fair. He gets an awesome ability."

Hikari laughed, "Don't worry. I'm sure you have many other abilities." Then she turned to the twins, "As for you two. You have the ability to move things with your minds."

"Yeah, we tested that out the hard way." Lily said.

"And I was so close to getting your deepest secret." Sophie said.

"You also, can generate physical shields, using the same power." Hikari said. She waved her hand in front of her, and a clear shield formed, "Alex, throw your spear at me."

Alex threw her spear at Hikari's shield, which exploded upon contact, but did nothing to the shield.

"Although the shielding is useful, because your so young, your minds may be affected by how much power is struck upon your shields." Hikari said, "Now, with your partner, practice."

The kids partnered up and began practicing with each other.

Hikari smiled and watched the kids, but then frowned, 'I just hope I can get them ready before _they_ come.'

 **(Sparring Room)**

Flare was sitting on a bar hanging from the ceiling, bringing up holographic eggpawns and sending them at Aric and Ronald.

Aric sent several red spears at the holograms, while Ron smashed them with his fists, or kicked them.

As the two continued to brawl, they got more and more tired.

"Tired yet?" Flare asked, swinging her legs.

"Heh, are you kidding? I'm not tired at all yet?" Aric said, throwing three spears.

"Hmm… Maybe a harder enemy would do you some good." Flare said smiling. She brought up an interactive screen in mid air, and started putting in commands.

All the eggpawns disappeared, and Mephiles appeared.

"Heh. This will be too easy." Ron said turning to the holographic Mephiles.

Suddenly several clones came out of the original Mephiles.

"Mephiles had the ability to make clones of himself. Find the real one, and defeat him." Flare said, then giggled, "Have fun."

Aric and Ron smiled and started to charge at the Mephiles clones.

"Last one to find the real one, pays five bucks." Aric said.

"Deal." Ron said.

As they destroyed more clones, more of them appeared.

Aric then realized something about Flare, "Hey, if you're a computer program, then how is it you can laugh?"

"Tails programed me with special hardware, allowing me to have emotions." Flare said, "I'm also able to interact with real life objects."

"Oh…" Aric said, then he leaned to Ron and whispered in his ear, "Sounds like he was an egghead."

Ron laughed, "How many are you at?"

"20." Aric said.

"HA! 25!" Ron said, "Wait." He smashed another, "26."

Aric growled and threw several spears.

Flare continued to watch the two, laughing at the sport.

 **(Liz and Agatha)**

Liz and Agatha were both in the bedrooms. Agatha was sitting on the floor, meditating.

"Focus your thoughts on the shadows. They are part of you." Liz instructed Agatha calmly.

Agatha focused, and the shadows are her began to move inward, towards her.

"Yes. That's it. Good job!" Liz exclaimed.

But the shadows began to move all over the place.

Agatha strained to try and keep them under control, "Nhg, I can't… I can't keep them together."

The shadows then moved in and whacked Liz's shadow, causing her to fall over, "Ow."

Agatha strained even more, but the shadows rejected her command, and whacked her own shadow, causing her to fall over, "Gah!" She fumed in anger, "I'll never be able to do this! I'm not meant to control darkness like my father. I'm just a failure."

"You're not a failure. You're just new to this." Liz told her while getting up, "Try again."

"No. I'm done. I can't do it." Agatha said, her aura turning a lighter shade of blue.

"Huh?" Liz noticed the change in her aura. Then she noticed the shadows had begun to spin around Agatha. They spiralled around her, under her unknowing control."Agatha?"

"What?" Agatha asked not looking up.

"Y-You're doing it." Liz said with surprise.

"What?" Agatha asked looking up. She saw the shadows circling her. She brought up her hand, and the shadows stopped. She moved her hand to the right, causing them to follow, "Ha. I-I'm doing it."

"Good job." Liz said with an approving smile.

The shadows moved in harmony with one another, smooth as a midsummers stream they danced along to Agatha's guidance. A happier aura settled upon the room, Agatha was in control of her power and her expression showed it.

Liz beamed at the girl, taking to notice that Agatha's eyes were sparkling cyan, just like her mum's. Agatha's eyes shone with happiness at her new found control of her abilities, finally being able to accomplish shadow manipulation.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and a loud crash.

The two girls screamed.

"What was that?!" Agatha asked in shock. Adrenaline flooding her speech.

"Knock knock. Anyone home?" The two girls heard. It was the voice of Adagio.

 **(Group POV)**

All the kids came out of their rooms, and saw the Dazzlings all standing on top of the control panel, which had the fake one on it, smashed.

"Hello kids. Do you want to see your parents again?" Adagio asked.

"Come with us and we'll bring you to them." Aria said in a sing song voice.

Hikari stepped in front of the kids, "They're not going anywhere with you three."

"And just what are you going to do to stop us from taking them?" Aria asked with a sneer.

"Anything and everything I can do." Hikari said. Her pendant began to glow, and two lines of energy began to swirl out of it, and around her arms.

The sirens' amulet's began to glow also.

"Flare, get them out of here." Hikari said.

Flare nodded, "Follow me kids."

"As for you three." Hikari said looking at the Dazzlings.

The three charged at Hikari, baring sharp fangs and claws. Eyes glowing pure red.

 **(Kids)**

The kids followed Flare through the base, going through many rooms.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine asked.

"To get you out of here." Flare said.

The kids all entered the next room, and Flare stopped them. The room was an empty room.

"What? The room is empty. We've come to a dead end."

Flare walked over to the other side of the room, "Or so you think." She touched the wall, and it turned out to be a hologram.

Behind the holographic wall, was a secret passage.

The kids all walked into the passage, but Flare didn't.

"What are you doing? C'mon Flare." Jasmine said.

"I cannot. I can't leave the base." Flare said, "My systems are hardwired into the base's computers."

"Not for long they aren't." Jasmine said running over to the computer systems.

"What are you doing?" Flare asked.

Jasmine connected a wire to the computer, and into a small hand-held device. After putting in a few commands, she disconnected the device, and ran towards the exit, "C'mon!"

"But I can't." Flare said.

"You can now." Jasmine said waving the device.

Flare's eyes sparked, "You didn't? Did you?"

"I transferred your data into my handheld. Now you can go anywhere where it is nearby." Jasmine said, "And I can link you into any other computer."

"You definitely are your father's girl." Flare said.

They all got through the doorway, and the hologram wall reactivated.

The other doorway blew open, and the three Sirens walked in, dragging an unconscious Hikari behind them.

"I swore I sensed them in here." Adagio said.

"Oh well. We'll find them at some point." Aria said, "Especially if the kiddies want to see their mommies and daddies."

The three Sirens laughed evilly. Then they teleported.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's chapter 3! Since you're the new crew member, why don't you summarize this chapter up, sis.

 **Sillmarwen:** So, the kids had made it into the underground base, surviving the bomb explosion. They also meet the base's computer, Flare. Hikari returns to help the kids prepare for their journey, along with her niece, Liz. But the Sirens find the base, and attack. Hikari confronts the Sirens to buy the kids some time to escape, but is defeated in the end. The kids and Flare escape, and are about to begin their journey. What will it be like? What will the Sirens do with Hikari? Find out next chapter!

 **Darkmaster0224:** Btw, some of you may notice this: The dialog will sound more lively now that Sillmarwen is here with me. She makes the dialog sound realistic, and AWESOME!

 **Both:** PEACEOUT PEOPLE! Darkmaster0224 and Sillmarwen signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkmaster0224** : Hey what's up everyone? Darkmaster0224 here.

 **Sillmarwen:** Vedui' Mellonea, Sillmarwen sinome vee' eithel

 **Last time:** The kids had made it into the underground base, surviving the bomb explosion. They also meet Flare, the living holocat. Hikari had returned to help the kids prepare for their journey, along with her niece, Liz. But the Sirens find the base, and attack. Hikari confronts the Sirens to buy the kids some time to escape, but is defeated in the end. The kids and Flare escape, and are about to begin their journey. What will it be like? What will the Sirens do with Hikari?

 **Now:** The Mobians and Equestria Girls are being held prisoners in the Mobian Dimension, by Eggman and the Dazzlings. They are going to make an escape attempt. But will they succeed? Or are they doomed to be prisoners forever? Find out in this chapter!

 **Question of the Chapter:** I am going to add a hero's death scene near the end of the story. Which of the heroes do you want to be that hero? (Heads up: I may or may not use the one you want.) I won't be offended if you choose an OC I made.

 **Darkmaster0224 and Sillmarwen:** NOW READ!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Escape**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

 **(Eggman's Fleet)**

Inside the brig of Eggman's flagship, the Mobians and Equestria Girls sat in separate energy cages.

Knuckles continued to try and smash the energy barrier, only to be shocked back each time by the recoil of energy, "Gah!"

"Give it up already, Knucklehead." Rainbow said, "There is no way you're smashing out of that cage."

"Well at least I'm trying to get out! I'm worried for the kids." Knuckles said smashing against the barrier, "Unlike some of us."

Rainbow snapped. She got up and shot a death glare at the red echidna, "Don't you _dare_ say I'm not worried for the kids! I'm worried as hell! But there is _nothing_ we can do for them right now!"

"KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!" Dark shouted, "Look at what's happening to us. We're going against each other. You're all letting your anger get the best of you."

"Oh yeah. Says the one who's always filled with anger." Rainbow shot at Dark.

Dark's aura burst, "You're lucky we're not in the same cage. Otherwise, I would have bashed your head into a pulp!"

"You wouldn't dare touch her!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah? What are you going to do to stop me?" Dark shouted.

"Stop it! All of you!" Sunset cried, "This is the result of the Dazzlings' magic. I've seen this happen, and the girls have experienced it too. We're only going to feed them more power." towards the end she trailed off in recollection of what happened to them.

Sunset's outburst settled over the room like a fog, silencing the three hedgehogs. She pondered out loud, "So… how will we get out of here?" There was no answer.

Suddenly the brig door opened, the heroes whipped their heads to face the door, watching with hatred as the Sirens walked in. To their dismay they spotted a limp body suspended in midair behind them.

"Hikari?!" Silver gasped.

The Sirens brought up another cage and threw Hikari inside, banging her head against the wall as they did.

"Don't worry. She's fine." Adagio said with a smirk, "But I wouldn't expect the same thing for your kids."

"Don't you DARE!" Sonic shouted, spin-dashing into the cage.

"How many times are you going to try that? You'll never break through it." Aria taunted.

"Yeah. Why bother? It's not like you have any good reason to get out. You'll be reunited with your kids in a while." Sonata said.

Sonic ignored them and continued to attack the cage.

"Let's go girls." Adagio said, "Let him tire out."

The three sirens left the room, cackling. Their horrid laughs echoing throughout the chamber. Leaving the the heroes alone once again.

They all sat there, witnessing Sonic smash into the wall with ever growing determination.

"Give it up already." Silver said to the blue hedgehog.

"Never!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Dark felt Sonic's anger rising, 'Hmm.'

Sonic kept dashing into the wall, growling angrily, "I will break through! The kids need us!"

As Sonic smashed into the cage, a dark aura formed around him.

Rainbow felt the presence of a familiar darkness. She quickly turned to see Sonic's quills had turned dark blue, and his body had formed a dark aura, "Sonic?"

Dark Sonic charged a spin-dash again, and rammed into the cage walls, causing the cage to crack.

The others gasped at Dark Sonic's strength.

"I! Will! Break! Through!" Dark Sonic shouted, smashing into the wall with each word. He kept ramming the cage, until he finally smashed through it.

Dark Sonic stood heaving outside his former confinements. The remnants of his cage laid shattered around him. The darkness that was emanating from his being began to subside, his spines fading back to their usual cobalt color. "W-what..?" he panted, then he looked around. Snapping out of his trance.

"Whoa." Sunset said, looking at Sonic's former cage.

 **(Command Deck)**

"Unusual disturbance detected in the brig." The security computer said.

"Hmm. Metal, go check it out." Eggman said.

Neo Metal Sonic flew out of the room, and towards the brig.

"You know what it is already, don't you?." Adagio asked..

"Yes. But I sent Neo to distract them, not stop them." Eggman said, "You three are here to stop them if they make it up here."

Adagio looked back at the other two Sirens, and nodded.

The three Sirens walked around Eggman, surrounding him.

Eggman saw this, "What are you three doing?"

They smirked and their amulets began glowing red.

"We're done taking orders from you." Aria growled.

"We're taking you out." Sonata said.

"And we're taking over." Adagio said.

The three sirens' fingers turned into claws; their teeth formed razor sharp fangs; wings formed on their backs; and their eyes glowed like burning rubies.

"It's a good thing I've planned for your betrayal." Eggman said.

The Sirens lunged for Eggman, hissing. They bared the ivory daggers in their mouths.

But Eggman turned out to be a hologram.

"As you can see, I am clearly not aboard this vessel." Eggman said, "I am safely far away from you three traitors. And as punishment for your betrayal, I am going to detonate every missile and bomb aboard that ship of yours. Along with that, I know of your plan to try and take over all three worlds. So, I have a satellite in orbit that disables all forms of dimensional travel between the worlds, minis the portal linked between this world and the human world." He lifted a trigger button, "I'd like to say it was nice knowing you all, but it hasn't." He pushed the trigger.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

The heroes ran down the long corridors of the ship.

"Uhg. These halls go on forever! We'll never get out." Rainbow whined, getting tired from all the running.

"Don't you worry your quills off, Rainbow, we will get out, and we will see our kids again." Applejack said patting the rainbow hedgehog on her shoulder.

Suddenly the entire ship began to shake.

"What was that?" Silver asked, worried.

Suddenly the alarms went off, "Warning. Warning. Ship Interior has sustained major damage. Evacuation recommended."

"Well that would explain a lot." Rarity said.

"Run for it!" Sonic said. He and Rainbow burst off down the halls.

"Let's go!" Silver shouted, using his telekinesis to lift as many of the Mobians as he could. Rarity used her own to lift the remaining.

 **(Command Deck)**

 **(Sirens' POV)**

The three Sirens hissed as the ship began exploding.

"Now what?" Sonata asked, panicking.

"We need to get off this rust bucket." Aria said.

"This way." Adagio shouted, running towards the exit.

But before the three could escape, Neo Metal Sonic appeared in front of them, except he was badly damaged. His right arm was gone, one of his eyes was destroyed, and he was spewing smoke from his core.

"Don't even think about trying to stop us." Aria said, her eyes glowing red.

"I'm not here to stop you, but join you." Neo said, "Eggman has betrayed me once again. I seek my revenge."

Adagio smirked, "Fine. But if you even think about betraying us, and we will rip you until your nothing but scrap metal."

Neo nodded, "Follow me. I know where the escape pods are."

The four villains then ran off to the pods.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow ran down the halls, dodging falling debris and fire.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Rainbow asked.

"Just running to wherever the explosion isn't." Sonic said in a joking manner.

As they were running, Sonic saw Neo and the Sirens getting into an escape pod, "Badniks at 6'o clock."

The others saw them and ran towards them.

Neo saw the heroes, and his red eye flashed, "Eject all escape pods." He got into his, "Now!"

All the escape pods ejected, leaving the heroes none.

"Hehe, have fun exploding." Sonata laughed.

The heroes panicked as the ship began exploding even more.

"We'll never make it off!" Silver shouted.

Silver was suddenly caught in an explosion, "GAH!" He hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.

"Silver!" Rarity shouted.

More explosions started to destroy the room.

Shadow, Ace, and Twilight all began to glow brightly.

"Chaos Control!" They shouted.

All the heroes were teleported, just as the entire ship exploded in a blaze of fire.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Green Hill Zone)**

A bright purple flash appeared in Green Hill Zone, and the heroes landed on the ground.

Twilight sighed, "That took a lot of effort. Is everyone ok?"

"Um… no. Not everyone is ok." Rainbow said.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Rainbow?" Twilight asked turning around. Then she gasped.

The only ones who were present, were Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, and Twilight.

"Where are the others!?" Twilight asked, panicking, "Oh no. They must have been separated when the three of us used Chaos Control. What if they appeared in Eggman's base. What if they appeared in space!?"

"Does she always do this?" Sonic asked.

"Yeup." Rainbow sighed.

"What do you think happened to the others?" Tails asked the two hedgehogs.

"Don't know. I just hope they are safe." Sonic said.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Eggman's Base)**

"What the fuck? Where the hell are we?" Ace shouted.

He, Dark, Fluttershy, Hikari, and Sunset had been teleported to one of Eggman's bases.

"What happened? Where the hell is everyone?" Dark asked looking around.

Suddenly an alarm went off, "Hedgehogs detected within the vicinity. Priority one: Eliminate hedgehogs."

Turrets rose out of the base, and hundreds of Eggpawns rose in front of the entrance.

"Well that explains where we are." Hikari said looking at the Eggpawns.

"What are you doing here?!" Eggman shouted from within his Eggmobile.

"We don't know, but something tells me it has to do with you." Ace said forming a Chaos Javelin.

"Eggpawns, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted, "All turrets, FIRE!"

The turrets began raining gunfire upon the five heroes, and Eggpawns charged at them.

Dark, Ace, and Sunset got ready for battle.

Fluttershy ran behind a boulder with Hikari and began tending to her wounds, "I'll take care of Hikari."

Eggman flew into his Egg dragoon, and charged at the three hedgehogs.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Angel Island)**

"Uh... Where is everyone else?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"Good question." Shadow said.

"I think they..." Silver began.

"The others were transported to other locations due to the fact that Ace, Twilight, and Shady all used Chaos Control at the same time, but weren't thinking of the same place. So we have no idea where they could have possibly been teleported to, meaning we have to find them all and regroup." Pinkie said really fast. And in one breath.

Everyone stared and blinked.

"Umm..." Knuckles was about to say, but was stopped by Applejack.

"Don't bother, it's Pinkie Pie." She said.

"Well we're clearly on Angel Island." Rarity said.

"And how do you figure that?" Applejack asked.

"Two thing deary. One, we're high up in the sky." Rarity said pointing over the edge of the island, "And two, the beautiful Master Emerald on its pedestal." Her eyes sparkled looking at the big gem.

Knuckles stood between her and the Emerald, "Don't get any ideas. You remove the Emerald, and we plunge two thousand feet from the sky."

Rarity's eyes stopped sparkling, "Oh right..."

"Let's just hope the others are ok." Silver said.

"I'd worry more about your own lives." A familiar robotic voice said.

The six heroes turned and saw Neo and the Sirens flying towards them.

"We'll need that Emerald to open a portal to the other worlds." Adagio said.

"Nothing is more powerful than the Master Emerald." Aria said.

"Not only will we be able to open portals to the other worlds with our own will, we'll be more powerful than anything in the universe." Sonata said.

"Well you'll have to get through us first!" Shadow said throwing a Chaos Spear at the four villains.

Adagio caught the spear and absorbed it into herself, "Mmm, delightful."

Knuckles growled, "Why don't you come down here and fight us hand to hand combat?" He pounded his fists together.

The four villains charged at the heroes.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's Chapter 4 folks. So: The Mobians and Equestria Girls have managed to escape from Eggman's ship. And now the Sirens and Neo have betrayed Eggman, and joined together. The heroes were separated in the escape, sending them to three different locations. Now they need to regroup and find a way to reunite with their kids. Will they be able to? What will happen to the heroes on Angel island battling Neo and the Sirens? What about at Eggman's base? And what happened to Lightning? Find out soon.

 **Sillmarwen:** Until next time

 **Darkmaster0224 and Sillmarwen:** PEACEOUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkmaster0224:** Heyo everybody! Darkmaster0224 here with yet another chapter to Next Generation.

 **Sillmarwen** / **Elven_Butterfly_Knight** **:** Amin naa nin tanya Amin caela il- been vee' active-aye vee' amin be nan' silmarwen naa sinome. Amin winya essa naa Elven_Butterfly_Knight no' yuuyo watt pad ar'

 **Darkmaster0224:** So, last time: The Mobians and Equestria Girls have managed to escape from Eggman's ship. And now the Sirens and Neo have betrayed Eggman, and joined together. The heroes were separated in the escape, sending them to three different locations. Now they need to regroup and find a way to reunite with their kids. Will they be able to? What will happen to the heroes on Angel island battling Neo and the Sirens? What about at Eggman's base? And what happened to Lightning?

 **Now:** We rejoin with the kids, as they try to survive and find a way to rejoin themselves with their parents.

 **Question of the Chapter:** Would the followers and readers of the series like me to write out a document with background info on all the Characters of the series? M &EG 1 – 3 and Next Gen. Answer in a review.

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rough Times**

 **(Kids' POV)**

As the kids walked through Canterlot City, they looked glum.

"We'll never find our parents now!" Evan said.

"Shh! We don't need the PD taking us in and trying to call our parents, finding out they aren't around." Alex told her brother.

"But we have no clue where to go to locate them." Aric said, "Hikari was the closest link to our parents, but she was captured."

Jasmine sighed and turned on Flare's mini-com, "Any ideas, Flare?"

The holocat began searching her data bases, "Sorry, but I got nothing on where exactly the portals are located. All I do know is they are somewhere in the city."

"Great, cause that's oh so helpful." Ron groaned in annoyance.

The kids all stopped for a break to think.

Agatha leaned her arm against a wall, but her arm fell through the wall, "Dammit. Not again." She tried pulling her arm out, but failed, "A little help."

Liz giggled and walked up to Agatha and pulled on her other arm, until she came free, "You need to be more careful."

The two laughed.

But little did they know, two punk teenage boys came up from behind them and grabbed them, blinding them and covering their mouths.

None of the others noticed their absence. No one but Lilac.

She snuck off to follow them, while the others were busy arguing.

* * *

Just like her aunt, she doesn't think she'll need help saving her sibling.

* * *

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Unknown Warehouse)**

Agatha and Liz were thrown on the ground, against walls.

"Ow. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Agatha yelled.

"Agatha... I don't like this place." Liz said.

The two of them were in some kind of abandoned warehouse.

"Whoever you are, you better let us go!" Agatha yelled.

"You two are in no place to be giving us orders." A boy's voice said.

"Oh come on, really? You think two girls can't take on two boys like yourselves?" Agatha called out.

"Agatha, I think you might want to shut up." Liz said.

"Your friend is right you know." The voice called back.

"And why should I? Huh?" Agatha said, "I could take on two of you easily." She tried using her powers, but nothing happened, 'Uh oh.'

"Is that so? Well how about more than two?" The voice said, chuckling.

Multiple boys walked out of the shadows. Both teens and young adults.

"I told you." Liz remarked.

"I can't use my powers for some reason. That was my only plan." Agatha whispered.

"Great." Liz hissed at Agatha, rolling her eyes.

One of the adults walked up to Agatha. He had black hair, and peach skin. He wore a spiked leather jacket, and gloves. His jeans were ripped on the knees. He looked at Agatha, "Hey, you remind of that Dark Steele kid. He frickin humiliated me and my two boys in highschool. You look very much like him."

"Isn't that your father's name?" Liz asked out loud, then she quickly covered her mouth, "Oopies."

"Ah, so you're his kid, huh." The man said, "I'm Black Heart, and I've wanted to beat the living shit out of your dad. But you'll do even better, beating his daughter in whatever ways I want." He grabbed Agatha's neck and lifted her off the ground.

Agatha gasped for breath, clawing at Black Heart's hand.

He then threw Agatha across the room, smashing her into a crate.

Black Heart chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" A female voice called.

"Huh?" Black Heart said turning around. He saw Lilac standing in the doorway.

Liz gasped, "Lilac! Run! Go get help!"

But Lilac ignored her, "No one treats my sister that way!" A dark aura formed around her.

"Heh. Kid, you best get out of here before I'm forced to hurt you." Black Heart said.

"L-Lilac. Run." Agatha groaned in pain. Splinters of wood were in her clothes.

"I'm not leaving without my big sister." Lilac growled.

"Suite yourself." Black Heart said. He swung at her.

However, Lilac caught his hand.

"What the fuck?" Black Heart said shocked.

"I said, I'm not leaving, without, my, big, sister!" Lilac yelled. Suddenly a gust of wind pushed Black Heart across the room.

"AHH!" Black Heart yelled.

Lilac's aura grew larger, and her eyes began to turn red. A dark spear appeared in her hand.

"What the fuck!?" One of the teens yelled.

Lilac threw the spear at the teens, causing it to explode behind them, "You will all suffer!" She began throwing more spears.

 **(Group POV)**

"Agatha! Lilac! Liz! Where are you!?" Aric shouted.

The others were looking for the three missing girls.

Sophie and Lily came back from the park, "Nothing. Not there."

"Not in any of the stores." Ronald said.

"No one's seen them at all." Jasmine said.

Swift was getting worried for Lilac. Then he heard the explosions, and saw smoke, "Hey! Look there!"

 **(Group POV)**

"Agatha! Lilac! Liz! Where are you!?" Aric shouted.

The others were looking for the three missing girls.

Sophie and Lily came back from the park, "Nothing. Not there."

"Not in any of the stores." Ronald said.

"No one's seen them at all." Jasmine said.

Swift was getting worried for Lilac. Then he heard the explosions, and saw smoke, "Hey! Look there!"

The others saw the smoke and ran to the source.

When they got to the building, they saw fires rising out of them.

"Oh no. D you think they're inside?" Sophie said.

The building began to explode from the other end.

Aric saw the explosions getting closer, "GET DOWN!" He push the others down, just as the building exploded.

They were covered in rubble from the explosion.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

 **(Canterlot Hospital)**

Agatha groaned, "Ugh. My head." Then she remembered Lilac's rampage and the warehouse exploding, "Liz! Lilac!"

"Relax, Aggie, we're right here." Liz said.

Agatha sighed, then she realized they were in the hospital.

She saw the Lilac was either asleep, or just unconscious. And back to normal, thank god.

'Poor, Lilac. What happened to you?' Agatha asked herself.

The door opened and the nurse walked in, "Oh good. At least two of you are awake."

"Where are the others?" Agatha asked.

"Your brothers and sisters are waiting out in the lobby with your aunt and mother." The nurse said.

"Aunt? Mother?" Liz asked.

"Brothers? Sisters?" Agatha said confused.

"Come in Miss Celestia." The nurse said.

The two girls exchanged looks.

They saw a female adult walk in. She wore a golden jacket with purple pants. Her hair was a mixture of light green, light blue and light pink with a sun belt across her waist.

"Hello girls." Celestia said.

Agatha and Liz looked at each other, then smiled weakly.

"Hi... mother." Agatha said.

"I was so worried for you three." Celestia said. Then she saw Lilac, "And I see young Lilac has taken the most of it."

Celestia turned to the nurse, "When will they be released?"

"Well, all three of them can be discharged today, but the young one will still need lots of rest." The nurse said.

"I understand that clearly. Thank you, Nurse Redheart." Celestia said. Then she looked at the girls, "Agatha, would you kindly get your sister please?"

Agatha got up and gently lifted Lilac into her arms.

The four of them walked out of the room, and to the lobby.

Liz and Agatha saw the others, sitting with another adult female. Her hair was a mixture of pale, light grayish persian blue and moderate phthalo blue; she had moderate cyan eyes; her skin was light phthalo blueish gray; and she wore a light blue short sleeved shirt and dark blue pants.

"Hello... girls." She said.

"Let's not dilly dally here. We need to get home." Celestia said.

So the kids and the two sisters walked out of the hospital.

When they got outside, the kids stopped, and the adults instantly turned around.

"Ok, how do you know about us? Who are you really?" Aric said.

"We know more than just about you. We know your parents." Celestia said, "I was their principal in high school."

"And I was the vice principal, Luna." Luna said.

"Okay, but how do you know so much about us? And where to go to get us?" Lily asked.

"We had received a message from someone named Flare." Luna said.

Jasmine's mini-com beeped and blinked, "That would be me." Flare's holocat came out of the small device, "Hello."

"Invention of Tails and Twilight, I presume?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. But that is besides the point. You know about the kids' parents' origins. Where did they come from?" Flare asked.

"Well I know that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer came from the portal at the school." Celestia said.

"Bring us there!" Aric shouted.

"Um Aric, I think we might want to wait until tomorrow morning." Sophie said pointing at the setting sun.

"But where are we staying?" Ron asked.

The others looked at him, "Really?"

"You are all welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." Celestia said.

"Thank you, Miss Celestia." Jasmine said.

"Oh please, just call me Celestia." She said smiling.

 **(Celestia and Luna's Home)**

"Whoa." Was all the kids could say.

Because the two principals' house was huge, for just two people.

A large brown mansion sat on top of a great hill, surrounded by woods on all sides.

"You two live _there_?" Spark asked.

"Yes we do. It's quiet here. Plenty of peace." Luna said.

"And plenty of animals to keep us company." Celestia said.

Alex and Evan's eyes sparkled as they looked for animals amongst the trees and bushes.

 **(Later at Night)**

After the kids finished having dinner, they went upstairs and got dressed, and ready for bed.

Luna and Celestia had clothes to lend to the kids, surprisingly, seeing as they didn't have kids of their own, or had too many visitors.

"Goodnight children." Celestia called up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Celestia. Goodnight Luna." They responded.

Celestia walked over to a recliner and sat down to read a book, "They're an awfully cute bunch of kids."

"They're nice. But do you really think it is wise to send them off without their parents? They're just kids." Luna asked her sister.

"Personally I do not think it is wise. But they need to do this. It is now their destiny, as it was once their parents'. The universe needs its new heroes." Celestia said.

 **(Upstairs)**

Most of the kids had fallen asleep either in a bed, on the floor, or somewhere else in the spare bedroom.

Lily and Sophie were sleeping on opposite ends of the bed they shared. Aric had fallen asleep against the wall. Ron was sleeping on the floor, hat over his eyes. Alex and Evan had fallen asleep on the floor with a bunny between them. Liz had fallen asleep in a little nest she made out of blankets. Jasmine had fallen asleep snuggled in Spark's arms, with young Swift asleep next to them. And young Lilac had fallen asleep in Agatha's arms, who was sleeping in the recliner.

However, the kids were all having interesting dreams. For some of the dreams were crossing into others'.

 **(Nightmare/Dream)**

 **(Sophie, Lily, Ron, and Aric)**

Aric, Sophie, Lily, and Ron appeared standing on a mound of cool grass, the breeze causing it to sway carelessly to an earthen tune. Looking out from the serine hill was an unkindly sight. Death and destruction totaled the once beautiful land scape. Craters spotted the ground and the foul stench of searing flesh plagued the atmosphere.

"What happened here?" Aric asked, scanning the area.

"I don't like it here." Sophie said scooting closer to Aric.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, coming from behind the four teens.

They turned and gasped.

Metal Overlord and the three Sirens in demon forms. And fighting with them, were none other than their parents.

Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were fending off Metal Madness, but barely standing.

Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack were fighting with the Sirens, but were badly hurt.

"Mom! Dad!" Lily shouted, running towards them. But she hit an invisible wall when she reached the division between the green hill, and the destroyed ground, "What the?" She put her hand out and felt the cold glass, on further inspection it was evident that the dome encapsulated the teens.

The other three ran up to the dome wall and watched the battle helplessly from their safe zone of wall.

Shadow threw a spear at Metal, but it bounced off him, doing no damage whatsoever.

"Nahahahaha! How pathetic." Metal cackled, his chromizioid voice shrill as it strived sadistic happiness.

Knuckles picked up a rock and threw it to Silver.

Silver used his telekinesis to throw the rock at Metal's face.

The rock smashed on his face, but he didn't even flinch. It was useless,the villains were too strong… they could not be touched by even the strongest of attacks...

Metal raised his claw and with the effort of brushing aside mere leaves he whacked the heroes, sending them hurling into a mountain.

"Shadow! Silver! Knuckles!" The girls shouted in vain

They were suddenly grabbed by their throats, by the Sirens' magic.

"You will all die now." They said in harmony.

The girls struggled for breath.

The boys groaned and were going to get them, when Metal Overlord hovered in front of them. His core glowed brightly, "And you three along with them!"

The kids gasped in horror and banged on the dome, yelling to their parents.

The girls began to go limp. And then nothing. Their bodies now looked less like people and more placid rag dolls. Their skin a purplish hue, bodies cold… lifeless… the fight they had within them gone, extinguished.

Overlord shot his core beam at the boys, incinerating them upon impact.

"NO!" The kids screamed. But of course they could not be heard. Their valiant screams echoed throughout the encompassing glass, the blows of their fists sending a vibration all around it. The calm breeze of the tranquil biom blew still, though now the peacefulness was more so a suffocating denial of what was happening on the outside. Their beloved parents being murdered in cold blood right before their eyes. The ones they lost, now just gone. There is no hope, just acceptance.

 **(Real World)**

Sophie, Lily, Ron, and Aric woke up yelling in terror, breathing hard.

"That was the worst nightmare ever." Sophie shivered. She walked over to Aric and sat next to him, shaking in fear.

Aric was shake by the dream also. He took Sophie in his arms, hugging her to comfort her.

Lily quivered in fear, tears forming in her eyes. Until she felt someone hugging her. She looked up and saw Ron hugging her.

While the four were recovering from their nightmare, others were having similar nightmares.

 **(Dream/Nightmare)**

 **(Swift, Jasmine, and Spark)**

Swift, Jasmine, and Spark found themselves in the ruins of Crisis City, however didn't know where they were.

"What happened here?" Jasmine asked looking at the many fires and ruined buildings.

"Looks like nuclear fallout." Spark said.

Swift walked over to Jasmine and hugged her leg, "I don't like this place. Can we go home?"

Jasmine bent down to the little boy, "Of course we'll get home. I promise."

Jasmine stood up and looked around, "So, any ideas on how we're going to get home, Spark?"

No response.

"Spark?" Jasmine asked turning around. She gasped in horror.

Spark was being held by his throat, by some kind of metal woman, "Spark!"

"Run!" Spark yelled.

The metal woman turned around and Jasmine saw her face for the first time. But the face she saw, was all too familiar, "N-No. It can't be."

Mecha Lightning stared back at the young teen, red eyes glowing brightly.

Jasmine backed away, but she bumped into something. It felt like cold metal.

She turned quickly, and screamed at what she saw. All the Mobians and Equestria Girls had been turned in Mechs, "No! No! NO!"

Each of the Mechs reached out to Jasmine, cold metal claws sharp as daggers.

Jasmine kept backing away, but then she noticed Swift wasn't with her anymore, "Swift? Swift!"

"Do not worry. You will join them as well." Mecha Tails said pointing behind the other mechs.

Spark and Swift had been mechanized into robots.

Jasmine screamed and was going to turn and run, but the ground behind her crumbled and fell into an abyss.

"Join us." The mechs all said, reach their claws out for Jasmine.

Jasmine's heart was racing, pounding in her chest. She looked over the edge, and then back at the mechs. Tears formed in her eyes and she jumped over the edge.

 **(Real World)**

Jasmine, Spark, and Swift all woke up yelling, screaming, and sweating.

"You guys too?" Aric said, running his hand through Sophie's hair, comforting her.

"Worst. Nightmare. Ever." Spark huffed. His chest hurt from his heart pounding.

"What was yours?" Ron asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Jasmine said, tears in her eyes. She was holding young Swift, who was crying into her chest.

The others looked at Liz, Agatha, and Lilac, worrying for their nightmare.

 **(Nightmare/Dream)**

 **(Liz, Agatha, and Lilac)**

The air was foggy, cold, and gave Agatha the creeps.

"I hate to say it, but I'm starting to get worried." Agatha said. She, Liz, and Lilac were lost within the fog.

"How do we get out of here?" Liz asked.

"Don't know, but we should keep walking." Agatha said, walking forward.

Liz was going to follow, when she heard something, "Hey. I thought I heard someone yelling."

"What are you talking about?" Agatha asked.

Liz listened again, "There it is again." She turned to the direction it was coming from, "This way!" She ran through the fog.

"What? Liz wait!" Agatha called. She picked up Lilac and ran after Liz.

After a while of a run, Liz had stopped.

Agatha stopped next to her, breathing hard, "Next time, wait for me too."

But Liz didn't respond. She just kept looking forward.

Agatha looked at her friend in confusion. She waved her hand in front of her face, "Hey. Anyone home?" Then she looked at what Liz was seeing, and she gasped.

The fog had cleared away around one area. And in that area, was a great battle. The Mobians and Equestria Girls, Eggman and his forces, and the Sirens and Metal Overlord were in battle. But there was one more group of younger warriors.

Agatha looked closely at the warriors, and gasped. They were her friends and herself.

Each of them were in a unique battle armor, either carrying a weapon or using their abilities.

Agatha saw herself battling with the siren, Aria. Although, she was losing.

Aria had managed to knock Agatha's weapon out of her hand, "This is where you die." She stabbed forwards with her blade.

Agatha's eyes closed, ready for the strike.

"NO!" Someone yelled.

Agatha heard a groan, and she opened her eyes and gasped.

Her father, Dark, had taken the blow for her. Red blood seeped from his chest, over Aria's blade, and onto the floor.

Then everything began to fade away as the fog covered the area back up.

Liz heard a sniff, and she saw a single tear form in Agatha's eyes. She was going to say something, but then she heard a growling sound.

The three girls' heads snapped up and they saw a shadowy figure in the fog.

"W-Who's there?" Agatha asked.

"Your worst nightmare." The thing called back.

The girls began backing away.

They saw the thing's eyes glow pure red.

Then their eyes dilated in fear. They all screamed as the creature lurched forwards at them.

 **(Real World)**

Agatha, Liz, and Lilac all woke up panting hard.

They then noticed everyone else was awake, and watching them.

"Let me guess. You guys had nightmares too?" Liz asked, breath shaking.

"Seems we're all haunted by nightmares of our parents." Agatha said.

"I just hope they don't come true." Lily shivered.

Agatha looked over her shoulder to see Lilac hugging Swift. Both of them shivering in fear.

It had begun to rain outside. But something told the kids, this rain wasn't just a coincidence.

 **(Next Morning)**

Celestia had brought the kids to Canterlot High School.

They stood in front of the Wondercolt Statue. The portal to Equestria.

"This is where the portal where Twilight and Sunset Shimmer came out of." Celestia said pointing at the portal to Equestria.

Jasmine reached out and her hand slipped through the portal, "It's definitely a portal."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Celestia asked.

"You've done enough for us, Celestia." Aric said, "Thank you very much."

And with that said, the kids all walked into the portal.

 **(Dimensional Rift)**

The kids screamed and yelled as they began spinning in wild circles.

Then they began to yell in pain, as their bodies felt like they were being pulled apart and put back together.

Then nothing.

 **(Equestria)**

 **(Jasmine's POV)**

The kids all groaned in pain.

"God I don't want to ever do that again." Jasmine said shaking her head. But she didn't feel her hands. Instead, she had hooves, "What the?"

She looked at her friends and gasped.

The had each been turned into ponies.

Aric was a unicorn. His fur was black, and a white puff of white fur in the front; His mane was black with pink streaks; his pink inhibitor rings were on each leg. And he had a red chaos spear for a cutie mark.

Ronald was an earth pony. His fur was red. His red mane was still in its ponytail, tucked under his hat; and he had a tail with the same ponytail, but it was light-orange like his mother's. He had an apple with muscled arms around it, for a cutie mark.

Sophie and Lily were twin unicorns, minus their manes and tails; They both had white fur; both of them had purple manes and tails; and they both had matching gold bracelets on their legs. Sophie's mane and tail looked like her mother's; while Lily's were like her father's. Sophie's cutie mark was half a purple crystal gem. And Lily's was the other half of the purple gem.

Evan was a pegasus; His fur and feathers were light grey; his mane and tail were red and blue striped. He had a small chaos orb for a cutie mark.

Alex was a unicorn; Her mane and tail were styled like her mother's, and colored red and blue striped, with a red hair band in it; she had her two red and blue rings on her front legs. Her cutie mark was two red and blue chaos spears crossing, and a heart in the back of them.

Swift was a young pegasus. His fur and wings were blue like his father; his mane and tail weren't cyan though, instead it was rainbow like his mom's. He had a winged shoes for a cutie mark.

Spark was a unicorn. His fur was light blue, and his mane and tail were blue with yellow lightning streaks; and he had his wristband on his front right leg. His cutie mark was several small yellow lightning bolts.

Liz was a pegasus. Her fur and feathers were peach; her wavy mane and tail were striped orange and light cyan; and she had her black glasses resting on her nose. Her cutie mark was a shadowy version of the theatre masks.

Agatha was a unicorn. Her fur was dark blue, and her mane and tail were styled like her mother's, but black and blue striped. Her cutie mark was the same dark blue gem her father had, but with a black swan in the center.

Lilac was a pegasus. Her fur and feathers were dark blue. Her mane and tail were styled like her aunt's, but dark blue and black, except for a single streak of red and yellow in both the mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a black and blue winged rose.

"Is everyone ok?" Jasmine asked.

Everyone was looking at their new forms.

Then they heard several hooves running towards them.

They turned to the door and saw several pegasus guards point spears at them. But the guards' eye widened and then bowed, "Princess, our apologies."

"Huh?" The kids all asked. They turned to Jasmine and gasped.

"What? What is it? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Jasmine asked. She turned to the mirror and gasped.

Jasmine had purple fur, and violet/purple mane and tail. But the part that scared her, was that she had wings and a horn.

She was an alicorn princess. And her cutie mark was a purple six-point star, with a small crown around it.

 **Darkmaster0224** : Whoa! Jasmine is an alicorn princess!? Didn't see that coming did you? Now that the kids are in Equestria, will they get a lead on their parents' location? What will happen to them? What's with the kids' dreams crossing into others'? Find out soon. Until next time.

 **Darkmaster0224 and Sillmarwen** : PEACEOUT!

 **Darkmaster0224** : Btw, if anyone wants to know what language my sis is speaking, she's speaking elvish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkmaster0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos? Darkmaster0224 and Sillmarwen here with yet another chapter to Next Generation.

 **Sillmarwen:** So last time: Agatha and Liz were captured and beaten upon by a gangster from their parent's past. After an explosion, they end up in the hospital. Principal Celestia comes and takes them home, claiming her to be their adoptive mother. During that night, the kids have group nightmares of their parents, giving them little sleep in fear of more nightmares. Then they travel through the Equestria portal the next morning. When they pass through, they are shocked to discover that Jasmine, the only powerless girl of the teens, is an _Alicorn Princess_ in Equestria.

Now we return with the kids in Equestria, where they are now on their way to see the two sister Princesses. However, this may turn out to become more than just a simple welcoming. Will the kids finally be reunited with their parents in the chapter? What happened to them in their battles?

 **Question of the Chapter:** In the end of the story, should their be an Epilogue, similar to the end of M &EG 3? Answer in a review.

 **Now Read!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reunited in the Wrong Way**

 **(Castle of Friendship)**

 **(Group POV)**

As the others stared at the alicorn princess, who was their friend, Jasmine was feeling embarrassed, "Guys, stop staring."

"B-But, you're a princess!" Aric gaped.

"The only one who we thought was normal, turns out you're not." Sophie said.

"Princess, you must come with us." One of the guards said.

Jasmine followed the guard, and her friends followed, but were stopped by the other guards.

"Hey, what gives?" Agatha asked shocked.

"The Princess is required, not you." The guard said.

"Hey, if they don't go, then I don't either." Jasmine said.

"But princess, they're strangers." The guard said.

"No. They're my friends. My _best friends_." Jasmine said strictly.

The guards looked at the Princess, then bowed and let the others pass through.

The friends each got into a chariot pulled by two pegasus guards.

Liz was flying like a natural, alongside the chariot.

"So how are you a Princess?" Spark asked Jasmine, who was flapping her wings around a bit.

"Huh? Oh… I um… I don't know." Jasmine said.

"Princess Celestia will be able to answer your questions." One of the guards said.

"Wait, you mean there is more than one Princess?" Sophie asked.

"There were four, now five." The guard said.

"Who are the other four?" Jasmine asked.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Princess Twilight." The guard said.

"T-Twilight? You mean… my mother is a-a-a princess?" Jasmine stuttered. Then she fainted from shock.

The guards gasped.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Sophie said, then smirked, "Besides, if we need a kiss to wake her, Prince Charming Spark will do it." She said teasingly at Spark.

Spark looked at Sophie and blushed madly, "I-I don't know what your talking about. Besides I'm no prince charming."

"No, but you're Jasmine's." Sophie said, giggling.

Spark's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Leave him be Sophie." Lily said, nudging her sister.

 **(Canterlot Castle)**

The guards landed the carriage gently down.

Liz came down at a fast pace, but forgot to slow down. She skidded across the dirt ground, leaving a trail of pulled grass behind her, "Whoops."

Jasmine was still unconscious on the carriage floor.

"We should probably wake her." Spark said, "Any ideas?"

"Oh oh! Splash a bucket of ice-cold water on her." Aric said smiling wickedly.

"Um, no. That's just plain mean." Spark said.

"I know, but it'll be funny in the end." Aric said smirking, "And she'll have completed the ice bucket challenge as a bonus."

* * *

I would like to say that today, I had completed that challenge. And it was winter. -_-

* * *

"How about you give her a kiss, lover boy?" Sophie started teasing again.

Spark's cheeks started burning again, "Stop it with the teasing. I'm _not_ going to kiss her."

"Why not? It's not like you're not going to later in your life." Sophie said.

Spark's eyes widened, "Shut up."

"Uhg. Really you guys?" Agatha groaned. She walked over to Jasmine and gently shook her shoulder, "Hey Princess, wake up already."

Jasmine began to stir, "Huh? What happened?"

"You passed out when you found out your mom is a Princess." Agatha said.

"Oh." Jasmine said, then she saw Spark and Sophie arguing back and forth, "What are they arguing about?" She folded her wings back up.

"Nothing important." Agatha said.

"I'm guessing these are the trespassers?" A male voice asked.

The kids quieted and turned and saw a different unicorn guard.

He had light gray/white coat; the bottom of his hooves were sapphire blue; his eyes were cerulean blue; and his cutie mark was a purple shield with four stars, one big one in the shield, and three on the top.

"Yes sir. We found them in the Mirror Room." The guard replied.

The new guard looked at the kids, then saw Jasmine, "You. You look just like my sister."

"And just what is your sister's name?" Jasmine asked.

"My sister's name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm her older brother, Shining Armor." Shining Armor said, "I'm also captain of the royal guard."

"T-Twilight Sparkle is your sister?" Jasmine stuttered.

"Then that means your Jasmine's uncle." Ronald said looking at Shining Armor.

"Wait what?" Shining Armor asked in shock, "You're my niece?" He looked at Jasmine with shock, "Well, always knew you'd be a Unicorn."

"Ehehe, yeah about that." Jasmine opened her wings.

Shining Armor's jaw hit the floor, "My niece is an Alicorn Princess?"

Jasmine blushed slightly, "I hear that my mom was one too."

"Your mom was one of the best." Shining Armor said walking up to his niece and placing his leg over her neck.

"Excuse me sir, but the Princesses are expecting the Princess' arrival." A guard said.

"Right. We'll catch up later." Shining Armor said, "Follow me, and we'll go see the Princesses."

The kids all followed Shining Armor through the vast castle halls.

They reached to a set of large doors, "Behind these doors, the Princesses wait for you."

They all nodded.

The two guards stationed at the doors opened them.

But when they opened, everyone gasped in horror.

The stained windows were shattered to pieces, flower pots were smashed on the floor, and guards were seen lying on the ground out cold.

But there was no sign of the princesses.

"What happened in here?" Jasmine asked.

"Someone has taken the princesses!" Shining Armor shouted, "Gather the rest of the royal guards! Search everywhere! We are on high alert." He told the guards.

They nodded and sprinted off down the halls.

"Who could have done this?" Lily asked.

"Obviously someone powerful." Agatha said.

"And I think I know who." Spark said.

The others turned and saw he was holding a note.

"If you wish to see your parents or the princesses ever again, then meet us back in the human world." He read, "You have until sunset."

The others gasped.

"The sirens have our parents?" Sophie asked.

"And we only have about…" Evan looked at the sun, but it didn't move, "Um… I can't tell what time it is."

"It is approximately 3:53:00 pm. You have exactly 2:59:50 left until sunset." Flare's voice said.

Shining Armor looked around, "Who said that?"

Jasmine reached into her saddlebag and pulled out Flare's minicom. She opened it, and miniature holocat of Flare appeared, "Hi. I'm Flare the Holocat."

"Gah!" Shining Armor yelped, "What is that thing?"

"This is my computer AI, Flare. She's a computer program created by my father. Although she was meant to be a guy, mom made a few changes in the programing." Jasmine said.

Shining Armor only blinked, "Ok." Then he shook his head, "We need to get the princesses back, before the word spreads, and everypony begins panicking."

Suddenly they all heard screaming outside. They looked out the broken windows and saw everyone was panicking and running around, screaming in terror.

"I'm gonna stay here and deal with this problem." Shining Armor sighed, "You kids need to save your parents and the Princesses." Then he looked at Jasmine, "You get your mother back safely. She's my little sister."

Jasmine nodded, "C'mon guys."

They all nodded and ran to the carriage.

Except when they got there, the Pegasus Guards were gone.

"Great, now how do we get back to the portal?" Alex said.

"Uh duh." Liz said flapping her wings out, "Evan, you take the other side."

"W-Wait what? Me? But I can't even fly yet." Evan said.

"So we're just going to let the Sirens kill our parents? Is that it?" Agatha said.

Evan's eyes widened, "No! I want to see my mom and dad again!" He ran over to the carriage, and put the saddle on him.

Liz got the other one on herself too, "All aboard!"

Everyone got in the carriage, and they took off to the castle.

 **(Human World)**

 **(Canterlot City)**

The kids all came flying out of the portal.

"Ah!" They all yelled falling on the ground.

"We made it back before sunset." Jasmine said looking at the sun.

"Yeah, but where are our parents? And the Sirens?" Aric asked.

"Well well. Looks like they showed up after all." A voice said behind the kids.

They all turned and saw the Sirens hovering above Canterlot High. And with them, Silver, Rarity, Knuckles, Applejack, Shadow, and Pinkie were in an energy cube prison.

Knuckles, Applejack, and Shadow were each trying to attack the cube from inside, but nothing was working.

"Let them go!" Aric yelled forming a Chaos Spear.

"Wait, where's the rest of our parents?" Liz asked.

"We only got these guys. Don't know what happened to them." Sonata said.

"Although, we did happen to find someone who you'll recognize right away." Adagio said, "Let them see her."

Aria smirked and pointed her hand at a crate next to the heroes. She shot a blast of blue-purple fire, and destroyed the box.

The kids shielded their eyes until the explosion settled. When the looked back up, they saw something in the middle of the fire.

It had light purple metal hair, and the tips were dark, and a metal ponytail in the back; it wore a gray/violet robe/jacket like armor, dark pink shoes with white straps and spiked cuffs, white gloves with spiked cuffs, and blue necklace.

It stood up and looked at the kids with blood red eyes.

The kids all gasped in horror and recognition. But none of them were as horrified as Spark.

"N-No! It c-can't be." Spark stuttered in horror as he stared at his roboticized mother.

"Eggman had decided to roboticize her before we betrayed him. But he hadn't activated her at the time." Aria explained, "So we found her in the remains of the Egg Carrier. With the help of Neo, we had programed her to be loyal to us."

Spark could only stare in horror at his mother.

"Kill them." Adagio ordered.

Mecha Lightning's eyes flashed and she began moving towards the kids. Her hands became engulfed in electricity.

Aric didn't hesitate. He threw his spear at the Mech.

The spear flew past Spark, causing him to snap back into reality, "No!"

It hit Mecha Lightning and exploded, leaving a black cloud of smoke. But when the smoke cleared, Mecha Lightning wasn't even scratched.

"What?" Aric said startled.

Lightning's claws sparked with electricity, and she shot a bolt at Aric.

The bolt hit Aric and sent volts through his body, "Gah!" He flew backwards and fell to the ground knocked out.

"Aric!" Sophie gasped, running over to his unconscious body.

"Hey! No one hurts my sparring partner except me!" Ron yelled charging at the Mech. He jumps up and dropkicks the Mech, sending it into the ground, "Whoa. Knew I was strong, but not that strong."

When Ron landed, he looked down the hole, looking for the mech. However, he was shot by a beam, sending him into an apple tree, "Ow." And then an apple fell on his head, "How ironic."

Adagio blew smoke from her hand, "Hmph, that was easy."

Suddenly a blue spear soared past Adagio's face, just barely skimming her right cheek. She raised her hand to the spot where the spear cut, and saw blood.

She turned and glared back at Alex, who had another spear ready to throw, "Big mistake." She teleported.

The others gasped and looked around for her.

Adagio reappeared in front of Alex. She then back handed her in the face, sending her to the ground.

"Alex!" Evan yelled, seeing his sister on the ground.

Suddenly Aria appeared behind him and grabbed him, locking him into a headlock choke. She pointed a purple chaos dagger at his throat, "Nothing funny kid."

Sonata appeared behind Lilac and grabbed her, pointing a light grey-pink dagger at her throat, "Do anything, and we slit their throats open."

Mecha Lightning came up, holding Aric and Ron by their necks.

"Ronald!" Knuckles shouted. He began pounding on the cube even more.

The Dazzlings looked up at their captives, and laughed.

"You'll never break through the shield. It's impenetrable from the inside." Adagio said.

"What about from the outside?" A voice called.

"Huh?" Adagio asked turning, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face, "Gah!"

Chaos Ninja Rainbow Dash stood in front of Adagio, "You leave the kids alone."

Aria and Sonata gasped and went to stab the kids they were holding, but they were taken from by a blue blur.

Sonic put Evan and Lilac down, "Not today, and not ever."

Twilight and Tails appeared in front of the kids, "You want them, then you'll need to pass us first."

Adagio growled, "Get them."

The three Dazzlings began floating, and their eyes glowed blood red.

Their teeth began to sharpen and form fangs; their nails became claws; and black wings formed on their backs.

"And we've got one more surprise for you." Aria said smiling darkly.

Sonata whistled a high note.

Nothing happened at first, but then the ground began to shake violently. Cracks opened in the ground, and then something burst out of the ground.

Metal Madness roared, "I'm back again, heroes!"

The heroes looked up at Metal, "We've beaten you several times before, and we'll do it again."

"Hey! Let us out!" Shadow shouted banging on the cube, "I want to beat the living shit out of these bitches for what they've done to my son!"

Sonic smirked and charged a spin dash,"One spin dash break out coming right up." He dashed at the cube and drove through the barrier, shattering it.

"What! How could he break it so easy!?" Aria asked.

"Let me guess. You got this from Egghead? Yeah well this cage was designed to keep things from breaking it from the _inside_ , not the outside." Sonic said.

Shadow got up and glared at the Dazzlings, fire literally in his eyes, "You're dead." He teleported.

Adagio smirked and threw a punch behind her, just as Shadow appeared, smashing her fist into his face.

Shadow flew down to the ground, burying himself into the ground.

"Dad!" Aric shouted. Mecha Lightning tightened her grip, making him gag.

Suddenly someone kicked Lightning's feat out from under her, causing her to let go of Aric and Ron.

Applejack helped the two boys up, "You two ok?"

"Yeah, thanks mom." Ron said.

"Anytime sugarcube." Applejack said.

Sonic and Rainbow were trying to land hits on Metal Madness, but kept getting swept away by his claws.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Sonic shouted.

"I know all your attack patterns. There is nothing you can do, that I can't counter." Metal laughed.

Sonic thought for a second, then smirked, "Hey Rainbow! Up for a little soccer?"

Rainbow looked at Sonic, then smiled and nodded.

Sonic curled up and spin dashed towards Rainbow.

Rainbow ran towards Sonic, and then kicked him, launching him towards Metal, "Yahoo!"

Metal raised his claws to block Sonic,but he just broke through his claws, hitting him in the face, "Gah!"

"Heroes 1, losers 0." Rainbow cheered.

But she was suddenly grabbed by Metal's claw, "Ah!"

Metal began squeezing hard, "I'll squish you into a pulp!"

That's when Metal noticed a shadow move across his arm, "Huh?"

Dark then rose out of the shadow, "Surprise mother fucker." He then shot a beam at Metal's eye.

"Gah! My eye!" Metal roared.

He let Rainbow go, and she fell to the ground, landing on her feat.

As the rest of the heroes gathered together, the Dazzlings, Metal, and Mecha Lightning looked at the group worried.

"You're outnumbered, and outmatched Dazzlings, give up and surrender." Ace shouted.

Aria and Sonata looked worried, but Adagio began laughing, "If we're outmatched, then we'll just become stronger."

Suddenly the Master Emerald appeared below the Dazzlings.

"What! NO!" Knuckles shouted, "Only a Super form can handle the amount of power the Master Emerald holds!"

"We'll just improvise then." Adagio said landing on the Master Emerald.

Aria and Sonata landed next to her.

The three began absorbing the Emerald's energy. But suddenly they weren't able to control the energy they were absorbing.

"Uhg, Dagi, I don't feel so good." Sonata said.

"My head hurts." Aria said clutching her head.

"So… much… energy." Adagio groaned.

Suddenly the three began yelling in agony, and the earth around them began to break apart. Random earth shards began to float.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" Knuckles shouted.

"Into the portal!" Twilight shouted pointing at the mirror portal.

The kids all ran into the portal one-by-one, then the heroes followed.

Sonic looked back at the Master Emerald, and saw it began to crack, "That's not good." He jumped into the portal.

The Master Emerald continued to crack, and then it shattered, causing a giant explosion.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's Chapter 6. So, HOORAY! The kids have been reunited with their parents, but not quite the way they wanted. The Dazzlings had decided to try and absorb the Master Emerald's power, but resulted in major crisis. What happened to the Dazzlings, Mecha Lightning, and Metal Madness? What of the heroes? What is in store for them? Is this the last of the Dazzlings? What happened to the other Princesses? Find out soon. Until next time, PEACEOUT PEEPS! Darkmaster0224 signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkmaster0224:** Heyo everyone! Darkmaster0224 here with yet another chapter to Next Generation!

 **Last time:** The kids have been reunited with their parents, but not quite the way they wanted. The Dazzlings had decided to try and absorb the Master Emerald's power, but resulted in major crisis. What happened to the Dazzlings, Mecha Lightning, and Metal Madness? What of the heroes? What is in store for them? Is this the last of the Dazzlings? Find out now!

 **Question of the Chapter** : At the end of this series, should I try write an M Rated M&EG? Eg: Lemons, blood and gore, death, etc. Also should I write a story with deleted scenes of the M&EG Tetralogy?

NOW READ!

 **(Heroes' POV)**

 **(Equestria)**

 **(Castle of Friendship)**

Sonic was the last one through the portal. He tripped on his hooves, landing on his face, "Oh come on. Why here?"

Rainbow helped Sonic back up, "You ok blue boy?"

"Still true and blue." Sonic said getting up.

"Guys, look!" Twilight said pointing at the mirror portal.

They all looked and gasped. The glass mirror began to crack. Then it fell apart, shattering the link between the two worlds.

"Wait, what the? What just happened to the mirror?" Sonic asked picking up a shard of glass.

"I-I don't know." Twilight said, "Maybe we should see the Princesses. They might know what to do."

"Twili!?" Shining Armor said running onto the room.

"Shining Armor? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked as her brother hugged her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Shining Armor asked. He saw Jasmine, "Hey kiddo."

"Wait, you've met Jasmine already?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we actually came here before we ran into the Sirens." Jasmine said, "And that's not all." She opened her wings.

Twilight's jaw hit the floor, and so did Tails, "Jasmine's an Alicorn!?" They shouted together, "Our daughter is a Princess!?"

Jasmine blushed, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Wait wait, did I just hear you both say, ' _Our_ daughter'?" Shining Armor asked looking at Tails.

"Oh how rude of me, I had so much going through my head, I forgot to introduce everyone… er everypony." Twilight said, "Everypony, this is my older brother, Shining Armor. He the captain of the royal guard."

Twilight introduced the rest of everyone, finishing by introducing Tails.

"And this is Tails, my… um… husband." Twilight said sheepishly.

Shining Armor walked over to Tails and looked down upon him, "So you're the one."

Tails' eye dilated in fear, "Y-Yes."

Shining Armor's eyes squinted, but then he burst into laughter, "Aw I'm only messing with you." He laughed ruffling Tails' mane, "I'm really glad my little sis has found someone to be with."

Tails just blinked with a dull look on his face.

Shining Armor then looked at Twilight with a serious look, "Twilight, Equestria needs your help again."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"The Princesses have gone missing. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all were found to have been taken by someone or something." Shining Armor said, "And it only gets worse."

"How much worse?" Twilight asked.

"Your friends are missing too." He said.

Twilight's eyes dilated, "No. No. What happened?"

"We don't know much. We found this letter on Celestia's throne." Shining Armor said pulling out a scroll.

Twilight swiped the scroll from Shining Armor with speeds that put Sonic and Rainbow's to shame.

"It's from Princess Celestia." Twilight said, "Dear Twilight, I was afraid of this, but if you are reading this letter, I have been captured by someone with greater power than even I. It is up to you and your friends to rescue us and save Equestria's fate. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

Twilight dropped the scroll with a clatter.

"Twi?" Tails asked the purple alicorn.

A single tear dropped from Twilight's eye, "We have to find them."

The others nodded and ran towards the door.

Twilight and Tails were about to follow, but Shining Armor stopped Twilight, "I'm afraid you can't go Twilight."

"What? Why not?" Twilight asked her brother.

"With the other Princesses gone, we need you to stay here in their place." Shining Armor said.

"But Shining Armor, they'll need me!" Twilight said pointing at her friends.

"But without someone to stay in the Princesses' place, citizens will begin to panic." Shining Armor said.

Twilight was about to argue, but Tails stopped her, "We'll be ok, Twilight."

"But…" Twilight said, but Tails put a hoove over her mouth. She gave up and nodded, "But you better come back."

Tails smiled and ran after his friends.

Twilight and Shining Armor stood in the throne room and just stared at the door.

"They'll be ok, Twi." Shining Armor said.

Twilight nodded, shedding a single tear.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

"Ok so, anyone got any ideas on how to find the Princesses?" Sonic asked.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Great, we have no plan." Sonic groaned.

Suddenly there was a sharp snap sound from the woods.

"What was that?" Dark asked turning to the sound.

The group also turned to the sound and got into defensive positions.

"Calm down I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help." A voice from the woods said.

Soon a pegasus stallion with a dark blue coat and a silver mane with blue highlights emerged from the woods. His cutie mark was a bow and Arrow, but the bow was in the shape of a crescent moon. His feathers had a lighter blue tint towards the tips. He was wearing blue and silver armor that had his cutie mark embedded into the front of it.

* * *

 **Darkmaster0224:** I would like to introduce, CosmicAlchemist. He is actually Lilac Steele's #1 fan. Why not say hello?

 **CosmicAlchemist:** What's going on guys, My name is CosmicAlchemist and may I say it is an honor to be working with the Master of Darkness himself.

 **Darkmaster0224:** Ok less talking, more story tellin.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Dark growled.

"Like I had just said, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help." The pegasus said, "My name is Artemis Arrow and I'm part of Princess Luna's Royal Guard." He said with a slight bow.

"Where were you when the Princesses were attacked?" Sonic asked, "If you're one of their guards, shouldn't you be with them?"

"I was assigned to guard something of Princess Luna's. But I have no idea what it was." Artemis said, "I also received this message from the Princess." He pulled out a scroll with Luna's cutie mark on it, "I was told to seek out the Heroes of Dimensions. From what I've heard, you are them."

"That's us alright, what does the scroll say?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure she gave me clear instructions not to open it until I found you and to tell you that it's important that you trust me or else all will be lost." Artemis said looking at the scroll.

"Well now that you found us, what does the scroll say?" Knuckles asked.

Artemis opened the the scroll, but raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"To the Heroes of Dimensions, As you must already know a great evil has shattered our peaceful lives once again and it is up to you and the Bearers of Harmony to save us all, but you all will not do it alone. You will have the aid of my faithful knight guard, Artemis Arrow, and one other. To find this other you will have to follow this map I have provided along with this message. I'm sure you will figure out what to do when you reach the end, I wish you all the best of luck. The fate of Equestria is now in your hooves again." - Princess Luna.

"That's the end of it ." Artemis said putting the scroll away.

"What did she mean by we'll know what to do?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh why do people have to be so cryptic, can't they just make things a little bit easier for us?" Rainbow complained.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sunset said, "Anyway Artemis do you know who this other person is?"

"I'm sorry I don't, I thought I was the only one the Princess called to help you, but apparently I was wrong." Artemis said shaking his head. "

"If Princess Luna has as much faith in this pony as she says then I say it's worth trying to find them." Silver said.

"Silver's right, we're going to need all the help we can get this time." Rarity said, "So how about it?"

"You're asking as if we have a choice in the matter." Sonic said smiling. "Artemis I know we just met but-"

"Say no more I'm willing to help no matter the cost." Artemis said giving the map to Sonic.

"That's the spirit, come on guys let's get moving." Sonic said.

With that, the Heroes plus Artemis began to follow the map, but Dark had his suspicions about Artemis.

"You ok bro?" Ace asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine it's just I don't trust this guy and I'm sensing a weird aura surrounding him." Dark said.

"Now that you mention it there is something strange about him, but I don't sense any evil intentions within him. If he does try something though we can handle him, but for now just give him a chance." Ace said with a confident smile.

"Fine, but one slip up and he's mine." Dark said

"I hear ya, now come on we're falling behind." Ace said toward the other.

Dark nodded and followed his brother.

 **(Later on in the walk)**

As the heroes walked the path the map showed them, Artemis noticed Dark constantly looking at him, darkly.

He slowed down until he was walking beside Dark, "Hey, I know you don't trust me, but I swear by the Princesses' word, I'm not your enemy."

Dark only glared forward.

Artemis sighed and walked forward.

"Dad, you should give him a chance." Agatha said.

"The last few times I trusted someone I didn't know, I lost my sister." Dark said.

"But what about mom? You didn't know her always, but you opened up to her." Agatha said.

Dark only closed his eyes and kept walking.

"According to the map, we're coming up to the Castle of the Two Sisters." Tails said looking at the map.

"So, we need to go inside?" Silver said.

"Um, no actually." Sunset said looking at the map confused, "It says go behind it. To a small pond."

"That was Princess Luna's favorite place to be when she was younger. She visits it in her dreams." Artemis said.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Princess Luna." Fluttershy said.

"Well I'm her personal guard actually." Artemis said, "And we tend to share stories."

"Oh, is there something between you two?" Sophie teased the guard.

"Sophie! Mind your own, darling." Rarity said to her daughter.

"Yes mom." Sophie said.

"There is absolutely nothing between us." Artemis said, "I'm only her guard, nothing more, nothing less."

Sophie giggled when she saw a small blush on Artemis' face.

As the heroes walked to the lake, the noticed that it was getting darker quickly, until it was night out.

"Hey, it was mid-day just a second ago." Lily said looking up at the full moon.

"That's because this is the place of the Sister of the Night." Artemis said.

"Hey, he's right." Ron called, "If you stand right here, you can see that the sky splits between night and day."

And sure enough, the others saw it too. A magic dome of night surrounded the pond area.

"Its beautiful here." Jasmine said.

Several lightning bugs could be seen flying around the pond. Trees surrounded the pond, and in the very center, an old willow tree stood on a small island.

"Ok, so we're here. Now what?" Ace asked.

"I don't know. I've only been here with the Princess a few times." Artemis said.

"Hey, there's something on that island. Behind its hanging leaves of the willow tree." Lily said.

And she was right. Something sparkled in the moonlight behind the leaves.

"Perhaps that's what we're looking for." Silver said.

"Yeah, but how do we get over there?" Pinkie asked.

"We could fly you guys over." Rainbow said flapping her wings.

"No. That won't work. I've tried." Artemis said.

"Then how do we get over there?" Rainbow said.

"Well, one time I was here with Princess Luna, she told me about this place, and how, once every 10 moons, a path to her willow tree would appear." Artemis said.

"What does that mean?" Agatha asked.

"I once saw Princess Luna move this moon until it was directly above the willow tree." Artemis said, "But then I left because it wasn't any of my business to be bugging what the Princess does."

"Ok… So can any of you move the moon?" Sonic asked turning to all the unicorns.

They all shook their heads.

"Great. So we have no way of getting over there and seeing what the shining object is." Shadow groaned.

"If only Twilight was here. She told me once that she had to move the moon and sun at the same time." Tails said.

While the adults were busy arguing, the kids were talking amongst each other.

"What do you think that object is?" Aric asked.

"A rare treasure?" Ron said rubbing his hooves together.

"If it is a treasure, you're going to keep your hands off it." Lily said.

"Aw c'mon." Ron said.

"It may be important to Princess Luna." Liz said.

"But does anyone here know how to move the moon? Besides the Princess?" Spark asked.

"Well, I have a theory."Jasmine said, "On how we could move the moon."

"What?" Liz asked.

"Well, Princess Luna and Celestia are both alicorns. And each of them is responsible for either the sun or moon rising or setting." Jasmine said.

"Ok. How does that help?" Agatha asked.

"I was thinking, since I'm an alicorn, maybe I could have a shot at it." Jasmine said.

The others looked at her skeptically.

"Well, it's worth a shot. I guess." Spark said.

Jasmine smiled, "Thank you, Spark."

He smiled, but was quickly shocked when Jasmine gave him a kiss to the cheek.

Jasmine turned and looked up at the moon. She closed her eyes and focused her magic on the large lunar object, "C'mon. I can do this." She said to herself.

The moon glowed light purple, and began moving.

"Look. She's doing it." Liz said.

"Um… Is she?" Agatha asked.

The moon wasn't exactly going in a single direction, but more of random directions all over the place.

The adults noticed this and looked at the kids.

"Jasmine! What are you doing!?" Tails shouted.

"What... no one else... could do." Jasmine groaned. Her horn began sparking magic uncontrollably.

"Tails, you need to stop her. She pushing herself past her limits." Sonic said.

"No. Leave her be. She can do this." Spark said.

And just as Spark said that, Jasmine's magic began to subside, and the moon stopped going all over the place.

With a small sigh, Jasmine raised the moon directly above Luna's Willow Tree, "There, I, did, it." Then her legs gave away.

But instead of falling onto the ground, Jasmine was caught in a yellow magic aura.

She looked up and saw Spark's horn glowing yellow, "Thanks, Spark."

"Look." Agatha said pointing at the pond.

A small crystal clear bridge had formed to the willow tree island.

"Amazing. A solid bridge made by the light of the moon." Artemis said stepping onto the bridge.

The heroes crossed the bridge to the willow tree.

When they reached the willow tree, the bridge disappeared.

"Well, there goes our way back." Ace said.

"Well, let's hope there is another way back." Dark said.

"Do you know of any ways off the island, Artemis?" Silver asked.

No answer.

"Artemis?" Shadow said turning around.

Artemis was staring at something behind the willow tree's leaves.

"What is he looking at?" Rarity asked.

"She's… beautiful." Artemis said.

"Who are you talking about?" Rainbow asked moving aside the leaves.

"Probably something to do with Princess Luna." Dark said rolling his eyes.

"Um… Dark. You need to see this." Ace said looking behind the leaves.

"Why do I need to see it?" Dark asked walking up next to his brother. He pushed aside the leave. His nearly lost his breath at what he saw, "Impossible. You all said she was dead. That I killed her."

On top of a stone pedestal, was a large blue crystal case. And inside of it, Lilac Steele the Dark Unicorn lay.

* * *

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's chapter 7! So: Uh oh, the mirror portal to the human world of Canterlot City has been shattered, why? Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and the Element Bearers have been taken by someone more powerful than even them.

Along the way, they meet Princess Luna's personal guard, Artemis Arrow, who gives them a letter from Princess Luna. Following the map she provided them with, they reach Luna's Night Lake. Where they are shocked to find Lilac Steele encased in a crystal under the Willow Tree.

So, what is Lilac doing here? Alive? Why is she encased in a crystal under Princess Luna's Willow Tree? Is she the other person Luna was referring to? Find out next time, until next time, PEACEOUT! Ready bro?

 **CosmicAlchemist stares at Lilac unconscious, through a rip in the fourth wall**

 **Darkmaster0224 grabs a glass of water and dumps it on CosmicAlchemist**

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Gah! What was that for?

 **Darkmaster0224:** Two things. One; stop staring at Dark's sister. Two; STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! I had enough of that in the first story.

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Sorry I can't help it.

 **Dark appears in Mobian form behind CosmicAlchemist, with a pissed face.**

 **CosmicAlchemist** : Dark's behind me isn't he? **Turns to the audiance** , See yall next time. And I have to run… like NOW! **Get's up and runs out the door.**

 **Dark growls and slips into shadow form and chases CosmicAlchemist**

 **Darkmaster0224 groans:** See you all next time. **Flicks the lights off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkmaster0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos? Darkmaster0224 here with yet another chapter to M &EG Next Gen! But first things first;

 **Sillmarwen:** Edo mates, Sillmarwen ere.

 **CosmicAlchemist walks in with bruised arms:** And me too.

 **Darkmaster0224:** Whoa, what happened to you?

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Dark beat the pulp out of me.

 **Sillmarwen:** Well that's what you get for staring at his sister.

 **Darkmaster0224:** Anyways let's move…

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Ok, but why did I get beat up for looking at his sister, when Darkmaster0224 stares at his _wife_.

 **Darkmaster0224:**... **Blushes**

 **Sillmarwen:** Well anyways, let's move on.

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Last time; The mirror portal to the human world of Canterlot City was shattered. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and the Element Bearers were taken by someone more powerful than even them, forcing Twilight to take their place until they were found.

Along the way, they meet Princess Luna's personal guard, Artemis Arrow, who gives them a letter from Princess Luna. Following the map she provided them with, they reach Luna's Night Lake. Where they are shocked to find Lilac Steele encased in a crystal under her Willow Tree.

So, what is Lilac doing here? Alive? Why is she encased in a crystal under Princess Luna's Willow Tree? Is she the other person Luna was referring to? Find out now.

 **Sillmarwen and CosmicAlchemist:** Now READ!

 **Darkmaster0224:**...

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Truth Revealed**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

They walked into the leaves of the willow tree, staring at the crystal case with the young unicorn.

"How is this possible?" Ace asked, "We all saw Pure Darkness kill her."

"Who is she?" Agatha asked, "She looks just like…"

"Lilac." Dark said, "That is your aunt Lilac."

"But she looks so young still. How is that possible?" Silver said.

"I don't know." Dark said, then his aura grew. He spun around quickly and jumped at Artemis, "Makes me wonder what _you_ know!"

"What! Gah!" Artemis shouted as he was tackled to the ground. He rolled over and kicked Dark off him, "What the hell man?"

"Why is my sister here? How is she even alive?!" Dark growled.

"How should I know, I've never seen this mare before in my life. Now back off, I told you I don't want to fight." Artemis glaring at Dark.

"Dark stop this." Ace said putting a hoof on Dark.

But Dark only swept it away, "And how do we know all you've told us is true?" He growled as his aura grew darker.

"You think I'm lying?" Artemis asked, "Now why would I do that?"

"You may be a spy for Dr. Eggman, or even the Dazzlings." Dark said.

"Dark you need to calm down." Sonic said feeling the darkness in Dark going crazy, "You're starting to lose it."

While they were arguing, neither noticed a glowing rune on the side of stone table. However, the kids did.

"Hey, look here." Ronald said looking at the rune.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"Its some kind of rune. But its not even that old." Ronald explained running his hoof over the carving, "Maybe about 20 years old."

"Can you translate it?" Aric asked.

"I'm already working on it." Ronald said, "Truth be told, everything shall unfold."

Suddenly the rune began to glow midnight blue.

 **(Elsewhere)**

 **(Luna's POV)**

Princess Luna was pacing back and forth in her prison cell, waiting for the signal, "What could be taking the so long? Did I perhaps chose the wrong guard for the job?"

Suddenly her horn glowed midnight blue.

"Nevermind then." She said. She closed her eyes and began casting a spell.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

A blue mist began to come out of the hanging leaves of the willow tree.

"What is this stuff?" Jasmine asked as the mist began to cover the ponies.

"I don't know but… yawn… I'm getting really tired." Ronald said rubbing his eyes.

Soon all the kids had fallen asleep within the mist.

"What just happened, Why did they all fall asleep?" Artemis asked. unaffected by the mist.

The mist began to affect the heroes as well, making them tired.

All of them fell asleep, all except two. Artemis and Dark.

However, Dark's giant aura suddenly disappeared in an instant and he stopped breathing, looking down at the ground.

"Dark?" Artemis asked the dark blue Pegasus.

Suddenly his aura reformed, but it was red.

"Heh heh." Dark laughed, "I'm back again." He looked up at Artemis with blood red eyes, "But I'm never leaving again."

Artemis back up slowly, "Dark?"

"Nehahaha." Pure Darkness charged at Artemis.

( **Unknown** )  
( **Heroes' POV** )

"Uhg, what happened?" Sonic asked getting up off the floor. Then he noticed he was a hedgehog again, "Sweet. Blue and true again."

"What happened to us?" Jasmine said looking her new form. She was a purple hedgehog like her mother, but she had two purple fox tails. She still had her normal clothing, except her tails made the back of her skirt lift up, causing her face to burn.

"Ahh!" Sophie screamed, "I'm a rodent." She was a white hedgehog with curly silver hair. She had her normal dress, but now it seemed a little thinner, showing her hourglass figure more. Her shoes had been replaced by a pair of purple low heeled boots.

Lily was also a white hedgehog. Her long purple hair locks now almost reached her heels. She wore her purple short sleave and jeans, but she now had the same boots and gloves as her father, "So am I."

Liz was a hedgehog with light brown hair. She wore her red short sleeve, a blue Public Police Call Box sweatshirt; blue jeans, metal necklace, black and white shoes, and her glasses. Her hair was put up in a single ponytail.

"I have spikes on my hands!" Ronald said. He was an orange echidna. He donned a red cowboy hat on his head. His hands were covered by gloves, but the tops where spiked with three spikes on each hand.

Aric was a black hedgehog like his father, but his highlights were pink instead of red. His inhibitor rings rested on his wrists. He now had his hover shoes again, "Why are they still pink?" He asked looking at his highlights.

Agatha was a dark blue hedgehog. Her hair styled like her mom's. She had on her grey hoodie and blue jeans. Her father's old rings had been replaced by purple rings. And she now wore the same boots as her mother's, "Well this is a change." She said putting her hoodie on.

Spark was a blue cat with blue fur and yellow lightning bolt highlights. His red jacket and blue jeans were still covered in oil and grease. He once again had his multi-tool rings, glowing gold, signalling they were still charged with electricity.

Alex and Evan were both hedgehogs, the only difference was they're hair styles and clothes.

Lilac was a dark blue hedgehog like her aunt, except for the one yellow and red streak in her hair.

Swift was a cyan blue hedgehog. His quills were styled like his dad's. He had his rainbow ring over his white gloves. And he had red and white buckle shoes like his dad.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

They were on a hilltop in the middle of the night.

"Welcome heroes." A voice called.

The heroes turned and saw Luna the Night Hedgehog walking towards the heroes.

Sunset's eyes widened, "Princess Luna!" She ran over hugged her.

"It is good to see you too, Sunset Shimmer." Luna said, "But I fear time is of the essence."

Luna waved her hand and Lilac's crystal case appeared, "You may all be wondering how this one is still alive."

"Yeah we were." Sonic said, "We watched her disappear after being stabbed."

"Yes, well she wasn't stabbed. I saved her from her death." Luna said waving her hand again.

An image of the night were Pure Darkness stabbed Nightmare Lilac appeared, "This is what you all saw." She waved her hand once more, and the image moved to where Luna was laying on the ground. The heroes saw her getting up slowly.

"I had saw that the girl..." Luna began.

"Lilac." Sunset said.

"I saw that Lilac was an innocent soul corrupted by Nightmare Moon's power." Luna explained pointing at herself.

The alicorn Luna's horn began to glow.

"Using what little energy I had left, I cast a spell that sent her to the moon, where she would sleep and slowly diminish the nightmare power corrupting her." Luna said.

"Wow. Your spell even kept her body young." Silver said.

"What? My spell cant do that. Her body should still grow and age the normal way." Luna said.

"Oh well. All that matters is that she's alive." Sunset said, "Right Dark?"

No answer.

"Hey, where's dad?" Agatha asked.

Luna gasped and facepalmed herself, "How could I'ge been so foolish to forget the most important reason I summoned you all."

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Our kidnapper is..." Luna began. But she suddenly gasped and grabbed for her throat, trying to breath.

"Princess! Who was the attacker?" Sunset asked.

"It... was..." Luna struggled to say, but then blacked out.

Suddenly the scene around them began to disappear.

( **Real World** )

Everyone woke with a gasp.

"What happened to Luna?" Rainbow asked.

"Someone must have been choking her real body." Shadow said.

Just then, the heroes hear a groan.

They turn and see Artemis lying on the ground, parts of his armor shattered on the ground.

"Artemis!" They shouted running over to the Pegasus.

"Jug. My whole body aches." Artemis said.

"Who did this to you?" Knuckles asked as they lifted him and brought him to Fluttershy, who was pulling medical supplies from her saddle bag.

"Dark. Dark did this to me." Artemis said.

They all stopped in their tracks.

"No. No you're lying. He couldn't have. He would't." Sunset said.

"He did. But something was off about him." Artemis groaned, "His aura suddenly stopped, and then it turned red. So did his eyes." Artemis gasped when Fluttershy dabbed his wounds with alcohol pads, "All I could see in him was..." But he was interrupted.

"Pure Darkness." Ace said, "Dark has been overpowered by his anger and darkness."

Suddenly the heroes hear a loud thud, "ouch."

They all turn and gasp when they see Lilac Steele walk out of the willow tree leaves, "Oh." She rubs her head with her hoof, then she sees everyone else, "Oh hi guys."

Everyone just kept staring at Lilac.

She noticed this, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Um, Lilac, what was the last thing you remember?" Ace asked.

She began pondering her thoughts, "I cant remember a lot, but I last remember was defeating Tirek by banishing us to the Dark realm." Lilac answered.

"How about how old you are?" Rarity asked.

"Last I checked, I'm 18 years old." Lilac said.

Everyone looked back at each other.

After a long explanation, Lilac plopped on the ground.

"So you're telling me, I've been asleep, on the moon, for over 20 years!?" Lilac asked.

They all nodded.

"Wow." Lilac said dumbstruck.

"We all thought you were poof!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah. I thought I was dead too." Lilac said. Then she looked around, "Hey, where's Dark?"

Before anyone could answer, a beam hit the ground behind them, causing them to be flung off the willow tree island, and into the shallow water.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asked.

The heroes looked up and saw Mecha Lightning and Doctor Eggman in his Egg-Dragoon, which was being powered by the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Long time no see, heroes." Eggman said.

"Sure has been, Baldy Mc. Nosehair." Sonic said.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Eggman shouted. His Dragoon shot a drill at the heroes.

They all moved out of the way, just as the drill hit the ground.

Eggman growled at the heroes, but then noticed a change in members, "Hey, where's that Dark fellow?" then he saw Lilac, "You're supposed to be dead."

Lilac looked at Eggman and growled, "Those Emeralds aren't yours. You should return them."

"Bah, these emeralds are only lowering a small fraction of the Dragoon." Eggman said pushing a button. The center of the Dragoon opened and revealed the Dazzlings in a sphere.

But something wasn't right. The Dazzlings were each hooked up with wires and looked like they'd been hurt.

"What did you do to them?" Rainbow asked pointing at the Dazzlings.

"Oh they absorbed the Master Emerald's power, rendering the hunk of rock useless." Eggman explained, "So I found them weak and helpless. They couldn't withhold the Master Emerald's power, reducing them to crawling o. the ground." Eggman laughed, "I then captured them and used them as my Dragoon's power source. Observe." He push a button causing the wires attach to the three singers to glow.

They then began to scream in pain and agony as the machine absorbed energy from them.

"Stop it! You hurting them!" Ace shouted, "The more energy you take from them, the more pain you cause them."

"I don't care for them. They turned against me anyways." Eggman said, "Their downfall will matter nothing except one less enemy in the way of my Eggmanland plan."

"We have to stop him." Rainbow said.

"Saving the Dazzlings? After what they did to us? Our kids?" Silver said.

While they were arguing, Eggman smirked and pointed hit Dragoon cannon at them, "Fire!"

The dragoon fired a beam of electric-like energy at the heroes.

The all dodged the beam itself, but were caught in the blast. Each of them were paralyzed on the stop.

"Aw fuck." Ace said as he fell over.

"Shit, I cant move." Shadow said stuck in place.

"Hebe my body feels all tingly." Pinkie giggled.

"Say goodbye heroes." Eggman said charging his cannon once more.

"This is not what I was hoping my first day back would be like." Lilac said.

"Fire!" Eggman shouted pushing a button. The dragoon fired a beam towards the heroes.

The beam came at the heroes, and then a bright flash and explosion.

To be continued.

 **Darkmaster0224** : Nahaha Cliffhanger.

 **Sillmarwen** : So what happened to the heroes then?

 **CosmicAlchemist** : We'll never tell.

 **All** : Until next time, PEACEOUT!

 **Darkmaster0224** : Once again, I'm not dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkmaster0224** : Howdy-do buckaroos. Darkmaster0224 here with CosmicAlchemist and Sillmarwen.

 **CosmicAlchemist** : Hey guys.

 **Sillmarwen** : Ello mates.

 **Darkmaster0224** : Before we begin, I would like to say sorry for the misspelled writing in the last chapter, I'm writing all this on my Kindle Fire, and the auto correct is stupid.

 **Sillmarwen** : That's ok.

 **CosmicAlchemist** : Last time; we left you all with a cliffhanger, where Eggman had captured the Dazzlings, using them as a power source for his Dragoon. He fired a large beam at the heroes after paralyzing them. Eggman then fires a charged beam at the heroes, and a bright flash when the hits.

 **All:** NOW READ!

 **Darkmaster0224** : Warning, the next few chapters contains character deaths.

Chapter 9 The Price of War

BOOM!

The heroes opened their eyes and gasped.

Aric, Agatha, and Liz had formed a giant bubble shield to block the blast.

"NO!" Eggman shouted firing missiles at the kids, "You insolent pests!"

Sophie and Lily used their magic to turn the missiles into flowers.

"Yeah, that's my girls." Silver called.

The paralysis effect wore off the heroes and they got up behind the kids.

"Give it up Eggman, you're out numbered." Sonic said.

"Outnumbered yes, but I'm with more power than all of you!" Eggman said pulling a lever. Energy began sucklings out of the Dazzlings, causing them great pain.

"And FIRE!" Eggman shout pushing a red button.

All the Dragoon's missiles at the heroes.

"We got this." Sonic said looking at Shadow.

The black hedgehog nodded and ran towards the barrage of missiles.

Sonic ran towards the missiles also, jumping on top of them and kicking them into the ground.

Shadow shot spears from his horn at the missiles, causing them to explode in mid air.

"GRRR! FIRE!" Eggman shouted firing the Dragoon's drill at them.

"Our turn." Silver said as his horn began glowing cyan.

"Lets get to it." Rarity said as he horn began glowing too.

"We help." Knuckles said running at the drill. He stood his ground, and grabbed the drill just as it collided with his hooves. Dirt kicked up where his back legs dug into the ground.

"Whoa there partner." Applejack said running up and using her hind legs to slow the drill.

As the two earth ponies pushed against the drill, Silver and Rarity used their magic to slow it down, while reangling it down into the ground.

The drill began to tip downward slowly, but it was still coming closer to the heroes.

"Our shield wont be able to stop that." Agatha said.

Ron ran up to the drill, and then jumped up. He then came down on top of the drill, causing it to tip even more. He kept jumping on top of it until it finally drilled into the ground.

"Phew. That was a close one." Ron said as he was going to jump down, but he was too slow.

The drill began surging with electrical energy shocking him, "AHHH!" He shouted as he was blasted off the drill in a trail of smoke.

"Ronald!" Lily shouted running over to the earth pony.

Ronald was a mess. His mane was charred in many places, as where his clothes, and his fur was slightly singed.

"Are you ok, Ron?" Lily asked.

No response.

"Ron? Ron?! Ronald!" Lily called lifting the earth pony's head, "No. You can't be dead!"

Knuckles, Applejack, Rarity, and Silver ran over and gasped at the sight of their two kids.

"Ronald!" Lily shouted. Tears formed in her eyes, and she hugged him, "You can't be dead. You have to many people who love you... Like me."

Then she heard a small mumble.

"Huh?" She said looking at Ron.

"Ouch. Lily you're hurting me." Ron said

Lily gasped and hugged him again, "You dumbass! You had me scared for life!"

"Good to see you too, ouch." Ron said.

Knuckles and Applejack both sighed in relief.

Rarity and Silver looked at their daughter happily.

 **Back to the battle!**

Sonic, Shadow, and Rainbow were attacking the dragoon's missiles, keeping them away from others.

"I got a total of 24!" Sonic said.

"30!" Rainbow shouted.

"75." Shadow said smirking.

"Show off." Rainbow and Sonic said.

Tails, Ace, and Pinkie were keeping Eggpawns from attacking them.

Pinkie fired her party cannons at a pawn, sending at the Dragoon's cockpit.

"Ahg. You insolent pests!" Eggman shouted pulling a lever, "I will destroy you all." … but nothing happened, "Huh?" He kept flipping the lever, "What's going on?"

The he heard snapping behind him. Turning, he saw Jasmine and Spark pulling wires from the Dragoon, "Hey! Stop that!"

Eggman made the Dragoon start rising higher.

"Ahh." Jasmine said nearly falling off, but Spark caught her.

"I'm gonna squash you like bugs." Eggman said pushing a button, causing the Dragoon to plummet to the ground backwards, ejecting his Eggmobile.

Jasmine and Spark could see the ground coming closer.

"We need to get the Dazzlings out of the core!" Jasmine said.

"Hey Jasmine, I need to tell you something." Spark said.

"Is now the right time?" Jasmine asked.

"Now is the only time." Spark said.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I love you." Spark said.

Jasmine's heart skipped a beat.

"And the reason I tell you now, is because I probably won't be able to tell you ever again." Spark said. He then pushed Jasmine off the Dragoon.

Jasmine gasped when he pushed her off, "No!"

She hit the ground and rolled a few times before looking up at the falling machine.

She saw Spark standing on the glass sphere holding the Dazzlings, freezing it. However, he accidentally froze part of hoof also.

He lifted the Dazzlings out of the sphere, and threw them off the Dragoon. Then he saw his hoof was frozen and tried to break it.

"Spark!" Jasmine shouted trying to fly, only to crash down again.

Too late, the Dragoon hit the ground in a fiery blaze, exploding on contact.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed.

The others gasped at the sight. They just stared at the fiery mess.

"Nahahahaaaa!" Eggman laughed as he looked down at the moping heroes, "Poor Spark. Trying to be the hero and dying in the end. How pathetic."

As Jasmine stared at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks, she listened to Eggman laughing at Spark's death. Charging her horn, she looked up at him,fury in her eyes, "You will PAY!" She flapped her wings once, and she blasted off towards Eggman, leaving a crater in the ground.

"Huh? Uh oh." Eggman said, his mustache flopping downwards when her saw the angry alicorn above him.

"NAHHH!" Jasmine yelled launching the Eggmobile down to the earth.

"AHH!"Eggman screamed until he hit the ground with a loud boom.

When the smoke cleared, Eggman opened the hatch and crawled out, "Uhg. That hurt."

"And I'm gonna make it hurt even more!" Jasmine shouted landing in front of the evil scientist. She levitated him and began smashing him on the ground like a ball, "Spark had done nothing to you to deserve to die! I'm the who was sabotaging your robot! You killed Spark! He, was, innocent!" She threw him back at his Eggmobile and charged another beam to finish the doctor off.

But she stopped when she saw Tails step between the two.

"Dad, move!" Jasmine yelled.

"Jasmine, killing Eggman won't bring Spark back. It will only scar you." Tails said, "Do you think Spark would want to to be a murderer. You would be no better than Eggman."

Jasmine's breathing was very hard, but her fury began to calm down, and her horn dimmed. Tear rolled down her cheeks, "You're right." She sniffled, and then she began bawling into Tails chest, "It's not fair! He loved me, and I loved him. But I never got to tell him!"

The others watched in silence as the alicorn cried into her father's chest.

Then Jasmine felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around a looked up at Sonata Dusk, who was kneeling down, since she as a human towered over the ponies.

She held out a gold ring that Jasmine recognized. It was Spark's multi tool ring, "We found it in the wreckage. Thought you'd want it."

Jasmine took the ring and looked at it sadly, "Thank you."

The three Dazzlings got up and began to walk away.

"What will you three do now?" Sunset asked.

"We've lost our powers once again. So we're going to find a way to return to the human world and lives lives as ordinary girls." Adagio said.

"Stop the bastard who threatens the universe for us." Aria said.

"And maybe we'll see each other in the future." Sonata said.

They all nodded and the two groups went their separate ways.

( **Canterlot Castle** )

The heroes and kids all were in Canterlot Castle, where they explained what happened to Twilight.

Twilight had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter, "I'm so sorry, Jasmine."

"It's fine mom. He sacrificed his life, to save everyone else's." Jasmine said, "He'll be remembered as a hero."

Everyone remained silent.

"We have to keep moving." Lilac spoke, "If we just stay here, then Spark's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

"Where do we go?" Twilight asked.

"Obviously to Mobius." Ace said, "Luna was a hedgehog when she contacted us, so she must be there."

"And her attacker." Sonic said.

"But how do we get there? The mirror was shattered." Twilight said.

"With these." Shadow said as the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him, "Gather around me."

Everyone got into a tight circle.

"Chaos." Shadow began as the emeralds began circling them, "Control."

In a bright flash, the heroes disappeared from the Castle.

( **Mobius** )  
( **Green Hill Zone?)**

The heroes appeared on Mobius in what appeared to be a desolated area.

"What the hell?" Ace said.

"Um, Shadow? Where did you bring us?" Sonic asked.

"This is supposed to be Green Hill." Shadow said looking around, "Something's not right."

The sky was covered by dark clouds. Trees and plants were lifeless. And the many loops were crumbled.

"What happened here?" Jasmine asked.

"The Dark Lord happened." A voice boomed.

The heroes looked up and saw Luna floating high above them. But her eyes were pure white.

"L-Luna?" Fluttershy mumbled.

Luna then launched a beam at the heroes, "You will bow down before the Dark Lord! Or you will perish!"

The heroes all dodged the beam barely.

"Luna? What are you doing?" Twilight shouted.

"Princess, what's happen to you?" Artemis the Hedgehog asked.

"She have turned from Princess, to servant of the Dark Lord." A dark voice called.

Everyone turned and gasped at the source of the voice.

It was Dark.

 **Darkmaster0224** : And that's a wrap.

 **CosmicAlchemist** : After Eggman attacks the heroes, Spark sacrifices his life to save the Dazzlings, and destroy the Dragoon. And what is Dark doing here? Is he the Dark Lord that Luna serves?

 **Sillmarwen** : So what now? Will the heroes stop this Dark Lord and save Luna? or will they perish as well?

 **Darkmaster0224** : I know these chapters have been short, and most likely boring, but I've been very busy with work lately. I going to end this series shortly, and hopefully, continue my Rainbow Riders story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkmaster0224** : Howdy-do buck-a-roos? Darkmaster0224 rising from the shadows

 **Sillmarwen** : Edo mates, Silmarwen E're.

 **CosmicAlchemist** : And CosmicAlchemist, back again once again..

 **Last time** : After Eggman attacks the heroes, Spark sacrifices his life to save the Dazzlings, and destroy the Dragoon. The heroes And what is Dark doing here? Is he the Dark Lord that Luna serves?

 **Sillmarwen** : So what now? Will the heroes stop this Dark Lord and save Luna? or will they perish as well?

 **Darkmaster** : Find out now.

Question of the Chapter: Should I make a Mobians and Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks story to take place between Fates Between Worlds and Return of the Equestria Girls? Leave a review. This will be the final addition to the the M&EG Series.

 **All** : NOW READ!

 **Darkmaster** : Wait a sec. I was reading some of the followers comments and came across **Diezombie971** 's request to use some of these OCs. As long as you mention my ownership to them, feel free. That goes for anyone who wants to use my characters. As long as you mention the true ownership, I am ok with it. Also, tell me the story so I can read it too. And I'd also like a confirmation that you are using them, via PM.

 **WARNING: Chapter contains death of young characters. If you do not wish to read anything about young death skip this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10  
Battle of Darkness**  
"Dark? What are you doing here?" Ace asked looking at his brother.

"Who cares. Now we have a fighting chance against this Dark Lord." Agatha said.

Dark chuckled and shook his head, "You're mistaken. You won't have a fighting chance against him." His eyes flashed open, blood red, "I am the Dark Lord."

"No. It can't be." Sunset said looking at the man who was once her husband.

"And you will have to face more than just me." Dark said raising his hand.

Out of the shadows, the Dark Mane Six (Minus Twilight) walked up next to Dark Luna, all in mobian forms.

The Dark Six were just mirror images of their doppelgangers.

"My friends." Twilight said looking at the dark mobians.

Lilac growled, "Stop this Dark, this isn't you!"

"Ah, dearest sister, you are the reason this is even happening." Dark said looking at the female hedgehog.

"What do you mean?" Lilac asked.

"Ever since the day you returned my memories of you, you filled me with guilt." Dark said, then paused, "Oh how foolish of me, I'm not Dark." He drew a sword from thin air, "I'm your enemy."

Turning into the Chaos Guardians, the heroes got ready for a fight.

"Get them." Dark said pointing his sword towards the heroes, "And to make this even more fun."

Shadow Clones of the Dark Equestrians rose out of the ground.

"Um... Hows that fair? Us vs an entire army!" Liz asked.

"Doesnt matter how many there are, we fight until we fall." Lilac said drawing her Rapier.

"Kill them all!" Dark ordered.

"Charge!" Rainbow shouted drawing her katana.

The heroes charged towards the dark army, and vice versa.

 **(Dark Rainbow vs Rainbow Dash)**

 **(Play Skillet - Back from the Dead)**

Sonic spindashed into a line of clones, knocking them into others, "Strike!" Then he did a homing attack on the pile of fakes, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke, "Too easy."

There was a poof behind him. He turned and saw Rainbow through a small amount of black smoke.

"You missed one." Rainbow said smiling.

"Yeah!" Swift shouted as he spindashed through several clones.

"Heh, he's his father's kid." Rainbow said.

"Definitely." Sonic said, then he saw Dark Rainbow, "Hey Dash." He pointed at the dark hedgehog.

Rainbow nodded and ran towards her duplicate, "I'll make this quick." But before she could even prepare to attack, she was knocked backwards by something, "Gah!"

Dark Rainbow had appeared in a flash, punching Rainbow in the gut and cracking her body armour, "Nice try. But you'll have to do better than that."

"Gah. Ouch." Rainbow said getting up clutching her chest. Small fragments of her armour began to fall apart, "Damn you're strong."

"And i'm fast." Dark Rainbow said disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Rainbow looked around, but couldn't find her, "Shit."

Pow!

Rainbow was struck from behind with a strong punch.

"Gah!" Rainbow shouted as she jolted forward, turning around. Only to be struck from behind again, again, and again.

"This is getting boring." Dark Rainbow yawned.

Rainbow groaned, 'How can I stop her, gah, if I can't see her?"

When Dark Rainbow struck her three more times, it clicked in her head, 'There's a pattern to her strikes. And she goes in a perfect star strike pattern also. Meaning.' She turned around and punched.

WHAM!

"Gah! My nose!" Dark Rainbow shouted clutching her now bleeding nose.

"Night night." Rainbow waved before punching Dark Rainbow in the face again, knocking her out, "Oh yeah!"

"Great job, Dash!" Sonic shouted as he and Swift raced around destroying clones.

"Hey, save some for me!" Rainbow shouted, but before she could run off, a hand grabbed her leg. She looked down and saw Dark Rainbow holding her leg.

But something was happening.

The darkness was disappearing from her eyes, returning them to their magenta color. Her quills turned back to their rainbow color. And as all this happened, her dark aura, literally, rips off her, still in the shape of Dark Rainbow, only dark red eyes were the only color visible within the shadowy figure, "This is far from over." Phantom Rainbow hissed, the disappeared.

"Oh yes it is." Rainbow said looking at where the entity once was.  
 **  
(Dark Rarity vs Rarity)**

"Take THIS!" Silver shouted slamming two clones together. Then he throws them into a bunch of other clones, "Yes."

Pweh

Silver heard the crackling sound of ice spreading behind him. He turns and sees two clones frozen in mid air.

"Be on your guard Silvy dear." Rarity said drawing another arrow.

"Thanks Rarity." Silver said.

"AH!" The two hedgehogs heard. The scream was too familiar.

Sophie was being held in Dark Rarity's physic grip.

"LET HER GO!" Silver shouted throwing a large rock at Dark Rarity.

However, she only grabs it and throws it back at him with incredible speed.

"Aw shit." Silver said. The rock slammed into him, sending him into the ground.

"Pathetic." Dark Rarity said looking at Silver. Suddenly her arm was frozen in ice.

Rarity was glaring at her dark counterpart, "Leave my family alone."

Dark Rarity threw Silver across the ground, "Ok, bring it bitch." She shattered the ice off her arm.

Rarity drew an arrow and shot it at Dark Rarity.

Dark Rarity dodged the Arrow with great ease before appearing behind her.

"Is that all you got Chaos Archer?" Dark Rarity taunted.

Rarity quickly tried to kick Dark Rarity away from her, but only managed to kick the air.

"Wow if only you spend the last few year training instead of taking care of those brats, you might actually stand a chance against me." Dark Rarity said with a smirk.

Rarity then looked up to see her counterpart floating in the air. "Those 'brats' as you call them, are the reason I keep fighting. They're my family and I'll do anything to protect them." Rarity said glaring at her counterpart.

"What is this a friendship speech? Well I'm not really surprised, you are a Element Bearer after all." Dark Rarity then held out her hand and soon a black bow and quiver appeared. "I've spent enough time fighting you and to be honest this is getting boring, so I'm going to end it and when I'm done with you, you're husband and you're little girls are next." Dark Rarity said with a chuckle.

Rarity just kept staring at her counterpart before preparing another arrow. "I already told you, I won't let you hurt my family." Rarity said as this particular arrow she readied began to glow bright sapphire.

"Like you have any choice in the the matter darling, now die!" Dark Rarity said shooting her pitch pitch black arrow at Rarity.

Rarity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Unwilling slave of darkness, be purified by this sapphire light. Celestial Arrow!" Rarity said shooting her sapphire arrow at Dark Rarity.

Both soon clashed with one another causing a huge shockwave. "This can't be my power should far exceed hers." Dark Rarity said in shock.

"You want to know something you were right, it's been years since I've used my powers, but that doesn't mean I spent those years doing nothing!" Rarity said as her arrow began to glow brighter and force back the black arrow. "Me and Silver forged this arrow years ago just in case the girls or any of the other kids were ever in danger. And with it, it shall purge all the darkness that corrupts your soul."

The sapphire arrow pushed through the black arrow, and struck through Dark Rarity.

"NO!" She screamed as the arrow passed through her body.

As the arrow passed through, the dark aura around Dark Rarity began to rip off her. The arrow passed through completely, pulling the dark entity with it. The two were stuck to a wall as the arrow stopped.

Rarity looked up at Dark Rarity's phantom, squirming to get free of the arrow, "It's over for you."

"Heh. Just wait until the end." Phantom Rarity sneered, then disappeared.

Rarity looked at where her doppelganger lay unconscious, then went off to join the others in battle.

 **(Pinkie Pie + Aric vs Dark Pinkie Pie)**

Aric was fighting off two shadow clones of Rainbow and Pinkie Pie, "Gah. Don't they ever stop coming?" He said throwing a spear at the shadow Rainbow, striking it.

The shadow Pinkie was about to shoot Aric, but was shot first by Pinkie Pie's party cannons.

"Watch yourself little Aric." Pinkie said smiling at her son.

"I'm not little anymore mom. I'm 18 years old and can help myself." Aric groaned.

"Shesh. Just like your daddy. He was always grumpy." Pinkie said shooting shadow clones while cartwheeling.

Aric just stared as his mom did all sorts of tricks.

"But then he opened up to me eventually." Pinkie said as she flipped, "Just took time."

But before Pinkie could continue, she was suddenly shot and launched into a boulder.

"Mom!" Aric shouted running over to the boulder.

Pinkie Pie's head popped out of the rubble, "Whoa. That was a doozy. Right Darkmaster?"

 **-Real World-**

"What the hell? Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Darkmaster shouts into the open.

Silmarwen and CosmicAlchemist look at Darkmaster.

"Um… Bro? Who are you talking to?" CosmicAlchemist asked.

"Pinkie Pie duh." Darkmaster says.

"Umm… She's not even here, Dark." Silmarwen says.

"Nevermind." Darkmaster says.

 **-Mobius-**

Aric got to his mom and began pulling rubble off her, "Are you ok mom?"

"Yesirie." Pinkie says getting up, "Darkmaster and the others wouldn't let me die or get seriously hurt."

"Umm… Who's Darkmaster?" Aric asks in confusion.

"Darkmaster is the one who is making all this possible. You can't see him or speak to him, but I can." Pinkie said.

 **-Real World-**

"AHHHHHH!" Darkmaster shouts running out of the room.

CosmicAlchemist and Silmarwen look down the hall.

"What's his issue?" Silmarwen asks.

"Beats me." CosmicAlchemist shrugs.

 **-Mobius-**

"Ok then." Aric says. Just then, his instincts kicked in, "Chaos Shield!" He shouted raising a barrier just as a beam hits it.

"That was close." Aric said lowering the shield.

The two looked at the shooter and saw Dark Pinkie Pie, two party cannons aimed at them, "Let's have some fun."

"Chaos Cutlass." Aric said as a red energy cutlass appeared in his hand, "You ready mom?"

"I was ready before I was born." Pinkie said.

"Is that even possible?" Aric asked.

Dark Pinkie Pie shot her cannons at the two, launching two missiles trailing confetti.

Pinkie shot her party cannons at them, causing a big explosion.

Aric coughed as the smoke spread across the area, "Mom? *cough cough* Where are you?" Aric saw the silhouette of Pinkie Pie, "Mom?"

However, it wasn't Pinkie Pie, it was Dark Pinkie, "Foolish little boy." She backhanded him across the face.

"Gah!" Aric yelled as he was sent to the ground.

Dark Pinkie aimed her cannons at Aric's face.

But before she could fire, she was rammed by Pinkie Pie, shoving her into the ground.

Dark Pinkie rolled on the ground and then landed on one knee, "Could you stop interfering!"

"Nope." Pinkie laughed jumping onto Dark Pinkie's head, then jumping off forcing her to slam into the ground.

Dark Pinkie growled and pulled a larger party cannon out of her hair.

"Where did she stuff that?" Aric asked.

"Die." Dark Pinkie said firing large beams at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie only kept doing cartwheels and flips to avoid the beams, without even looking, "Hehehe can't catch me."

"Hold still!" Dark Pinkie shouted.

Pinkie was cartwheeling, when she accidentally landed in a small hole, falling in the process, "Uh oh."

"Gotcha." Dark Pinkie sneered firing the party cannon laser at Pinkie.

"Chaos Shield!" Aric shouted running in front of the laser, blocking it. However, his shield was already beginning to crack, 'Shit. This is going to end badly. Only one thing to do.' Aric looked back at his mother, "Hey mom. Quite the situation we've gotten into huh."

"Yeah. You're father got into a few moments like this too." Pinkie said smiling slightly.

"Yeah there's only one difference between those moments." Aric said, a single tear forming, "I love you both."

Pinkie's smile disappeared in realization, "Aric no!"

Too late, Aric kicks turns around, his shield shattering in the process, and quickly pushes Pinkie out of the way.

"NO!" Pinkie yells as Aric is struck by the beam straight through his chest, "AHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground lifeless. Blood spreading across the ground below him.

* * *

I know the death scene was cheesy, but I'm hoping this next scene will make up for it.

* * *

Pinkie lay looking at the hole left by the laser in Aric's chest. Fear and terror filled filled her eyes, but deep within her heart, guilt and anger bubbled in her.

Dark Pinkie looked at the saddened pink hedgehog, "Oh well. Now it's your turn." She aimed her cannon at Pinkie, and fired.

Except the beam never hit her, but rather was caught in her hand and sent right back to Dark Pinkie.

"What the-" Was all Dark Pinkie could say before getting hit by the beam.

Pinkie's color had drained to a darker shade of pink, and her hair was no longer poofy, but straight flat. She then looked up to Dark Pinkie with her now soulless blue eyes.

" **You've gone too far.** " Pinkie said as a red aura began to surround her body. " **That was my son, my pride! My joy! ….how dare you….how DARE YOU!** " Pinkie screamed as she aimed both of her cannons at Dark Pinkie.

"What that hell, what's with that Aura? What's with those eyes? Who are you?" Dark Pinkie asked as she began to slowly back away.

Pinkie looked at her with pure rage in her eyes. " **My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, NOW DIE!** " Pinkie screamed releasing a red beam of chaos energy from her cannons.

Before she could react, Dark Pinkie was hit by the beam and was sent flying into a large boulder. "What is this, where did she get this much power from?" Dark Pinkie asked herself.

Pinkie then took off at full speed into the direction of where Dark Pinkie landed. " **I know you're here, now come out!** " Pinkie yelled. Just them a dark beam hit her in the back causing her to fall to the ground.

Pinkie turned sharply and saw Dark Pinkie, " **Time to die!** " She charged at her with incredible speeds, grabbing her throat in the process.

"Gahk!" Dark Pinkie choked. She clawed at Pinkie's hand, but was to no avail.

" **You must suffer from what you have done.** " Pinkie said spinning around and throwing Dark Pinkie into the air.

"Ahh!" Dark Pinkie yelled as she was thrown.

Pinkie appeared above her and drop kicked her, sending her into the ground.

Dark Pinkie tried to get up, but was pinned back down by a hand grabbing her throat again, pinning it to the ground.

Dark Pinkie's vision began to blur. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as her dark aura ripped off her body.

Phantom Pinkie looked back at Pinkie, "More blood shall be spilled." Then she disappeared.

Pinkie looked at where the phantom was, but then she gasped and let go of her doppelganger. She began to regain her normal pink color, and her hair was no longer flat. But she dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Aric's body lay in front of her, dead and lifeless.

She leaned forward and closed his eyes… But she then fell onto his chest crying.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Shadow looking down at her. She leapt up and cried into his shoulder.

Even though he didn't show it, Shadow was in dread as well. A single tear shed from his eyes.

* * *

 **Darkmaster** : You all are probably going to hate me for killing Aric aren't you?

 **CosmicAlchemist:** I don't know about the readers, but I AM! ***Whacks Darkmaster's head***

 **Silmarwen:** Same here ***Whacks Darkmaster's head***

 **Darkmaster:** Ow. Anyone else going to hit me? For anyone else who wants to punish me, leave it in a review.

* * *

 **(Fluttershy + Alex vs Dark Fluttershy)**

Fluttershy whimpered as she saw shadow Fluttershy's charge at her.

"Look out Mom." Alex said throwing her blue spear at the shadow clones.

"Oh. Thank you Alex." Fluttershy said looking at her oldest.

"No problem." Alex said lifting up her mother.

Fluttershy saw Ace and Evan defeating shadow clones left and right. She sighed, "I wish I was as brave as you, your brother, and your father."

Alex didn't respond.

"Alex?" Fluttershy said turning around. She gasped.

Dark Fluttershy was holding a dagger to Alex's throat.

* * *

 **Darkmaster** : NO I'M NOT KILLING ALEX! So RELAX!

* * *

"Alex!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Step any closer and she dies." Dark Fluttershy said pressing the dagger into Alex's neck.

"Please d-don't hurt her." Fluttershy said fear in her eyes.

"Heh. I may consider it… Or not!" Dark Fluttershy said raising the dagger.

"Oh please. For real?" Alex said stamping on Dark Fluttershy's foot.

"Ow!" Dark Fluttershy said letting go of Alex.

"Chaos Spear!" Alex shouted throwing a spear at Dark Fluttershy.

The spear exploded upon contact.

"C'mon mom. You're better than this." Alex said, "Fight back."

"I-I can't fight." Fluttershy said, "I'm too much of a coward."

Before Alex could respond, she was grabbed by the throat and thrown by Dark Fluttershy, "Ahhh!"

"Alex! Not again." Fluttershy shouted.

Alex was thrown into a rock, smashing through it and knocking her unconscious.

"Now that she's done with." Dark Fluttershy said turning, "Now it's yo…"

WHAM!

Fluttershy delivered a punch to her dark counterpart's face.

"Ow! What the hell?" Dark Fluttershy said seeing blood drip from her nose.

" **That's my daughter, you bitch!** " Fluttershy screamed dashing at Dark Fluttershy. Her eyes were pure red and filled with anger.

"Oh shit." Dark Fluttershy said seeing her charge.

Fluttershy tackled Dark Fluttershy to the ground and began pounding her face into the ground, " **You leave my family ALONE!** "

Fluttershy was then kicked off, sending her backwards.

"Ouch." Dark Fluttershy said wiping the blood off her face. She summoned two daggers, "You're gonna die."

Then she heard the sound of a horn being called.

The ground began to shake, "What the hell?"

Several animals were charging at Dark Fluttershy. She growled and rose her daggers.

Swiping at animals left and right, she cut down as many animals as she could, but she was eventually overwhelmed and pinned down, "Gah! Let me go this instant!"

"Now it is your turn." Fluttershy said walking in front of the dark version of herself. A dagger of light appeared in her hand, "With this blade of light, I shall purify your soul of all darkness." Then she stabbed down.

"NO!" Dark Fluttershy screamed.

Darkness burst from within Dark Fluttershy's body, expelling out into the open.

Phantom Fluttershy ripped from her host, "Darkness or Light shall fall, and so shall its masters." Then she disappeared.

Fluttershy's eyes returned to normal. Then she saw several butterflies carrying Alex's unconscious body over to her, "Alex." She gasped.

She was still breathing, but she looked like a mess. Her clothes were all torn and covered in blood. Her hair had splotches of blood from her head injuries.

"Oh no." Fluttershy cried trying to find her medical supplies. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job mom." Alex said looking at her mother, "You fought back."

"Alex!" Fluttershy squealed in joy hugging her daughter.

"Ow mom." Alex squinced.

"Oh. Sorry." Fluttershy smiled embarrassed.

 **(Applejack + Knuckles + Ron vs Dark Applejack)**

"Comin at cha, Knuckles!" Applejack said lassoing a few shadow clones and swinging them at Knuckles.

"Knuckle bash!" Knuckles said smashing the clones with his fist, "Whooo!"

"And that's how we do it." Applejack said.

"It's been awhile since I've had this much fun!" Knuckles said smashing his fists together.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Ron said spin kicking two shadow clones.

Suddenly Knuckles and Ron were lassoed by a black rope.

"What the?" Knuckles said looking at the rope.

"Uh oh." Ron said.

The two boys were swung around and around in a giant circle.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Make it stop!" Knuckles said.

"I'm gonna be sick." Ron said turning green.

The two were then launched into the air and into a tree.

"Are you two ok?" Applejack called.

A hand popped out of the top of the trees and signalled a thumbs up.

Applejack sighed, then turned, "Alright, who did that?"

Dark Applejack face her counterpart, black lasso in hand, "This is where you end."

"Heh. I was thinking the same thing for you." Applejack said spinning her lasso.

Dark Applejack smirked and placed her lasso on her side, "Hehehe."

Applejack looked worried at the dark one, "What are you planning?"

"Draw!" Dark Applejack shouted drawing a revolver from her side and shooting at Applejack.

"Whoa!" Applejack shouted ducking. The bullet passed through her hat, leaving a small hole in it, "Hey! That was mah favorite hat. My pa gave it to me!"

Dark Applejack shot her revolver five more times before reloading her bullets, "You're quick. But can you dodge two?" She pulled out a second revolver and pointed them both at Applejack.

"Ah shoot." Applejack said upon seeing the two guns. She ran for cover.

Dark Applejack began shooting her guns, near missing every shot, minus her last one.

Applejack's mid-leg was shot, "GAH!" She flopped on the ground, clutching her leg.

As Dark Applejack was reloading her guns, Applejack dragged herself behind a rock.

"You can't hide forever." Dark Applejack said looking for Applejack.

Applejack was breathing heavily as her leg was bleeding, "I can't move right now. What can I do?"

"You can die." Dark Applejack said walking around the rock and pointing her revolver at Applejack's head.

"Um I think she's gonna have to wait on that." A voice called from above.

Dark Applejack turned around and looked up and saw Knuckles coming down with his fist raised, "Shit." She pointed her guns at the echidna and tried to shoot him, only to miss every shot. She rolled out of the way just as as Knuckles came close to hitting her.

"Lucky move, but stupid." Knuckles said looking at Dark Applejack.

Dark Applejack looked confused, but her legs were suddenly swept from underneath her.

Ron then took her revolvers from her, "I'll take those."

"Hey! Gives those back!" Dark Applejack shouted trying to grab at Ron.

Knuckles then picked Dark Applejack up and threw her into a tree, "How do you like it?"

"Nice dad." Ron said high fiving his dad.

Dark beams were seen from within the tree, and Phantom Applejack appeared over the tree, "The darkness shall never be defeated." Then she disappeared.

The revolvers Ron was holding began to glow, "Aw man. Was hoping to keep them." But they didn't disappear, but changed. Now they had Ron's cutie mark on them. And two pistol holsters appeared on his belt, "SWEET!"

"Oh that's great, our son now owns a pair of pistols." Knuckles said lifting Applejack onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll learn to use them eventually." Applejack said wincing in pain.

* * *

 **Darkmaster** : As always, Applejack and Knuckles were NEVER, and will never, been my strongest characters. So their part is the shortest.

 **CosmicAlchemist** : But this next part should make up for it. I'm writing it.

 **Darkmaster** : Blow the roof off bro.

* * *

 **(Artemis vs Dark Princess Luna)**

Artemis was currently back to back against several shadow clones.

"Well this just sucks." Artemis said looking at the clones, "Being pinned down with all odds against me." But then he smirked, "But all odds aren't against me." Artemis took to the skies and pulled out his bow. "Eat this, Veil Barrage!" Artemis said shooting a dark blue arrow at the group of shadow clones below him. Just as the arrow made it's descent, it soon split into ten arrows and those arrows split into ten more arrows. Soon each and every shadow clone below Artemis had been shot by an arrow and soon disappeared.

"Well that wasn't so- AUGH!" Artemis yelled as he was hit by a beam of dark magic and sent into a nearby boulder. "I have to learn to keep my mouth shut." Artemis said rubbing his head.

"That was always a problem for you, my faithful guard." Artemis looked up to see Dark Princess Luna in front of him.

"Well this is ironic isn't it? I'm fighting the Princess I'm suppose to be protecting." Artemis said with a smirk.

Dark Luna saw his smirk and raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem to broken up about it Artemis." She said looking at her personal guard.

Artemis stood up and pulled his bow back out. "The reason I'm not that broken up is because… I've always wanted to fight you Princess. After all, you're the one who trained me." Artemis said still smiling.

"You really think you stand a chance against me Artemis?" Dark Luna asked she extended her hand and as she did a white Scythe appeared.

"Not really, but I won't know if I until I try!" Artemis said as he took to the skies once again. Dark Luna smiled and followed him into the air. "Let's see what you got, Princess!" Artemis said aiming an arrow at Dark Luna. "Veil Barrage!" Artemis said shooting his arrow.

The dark blue arrow soon split into multiple arrows heading straight towards Dark Luna who just stood there with her eyes closed. Just as the arrows were about to hit her, Dark Luna opened her eyes and with one swipe of her scythe she destroyed each and every arrow that was heading her way. "Now don't tell me that's all my _personal_ guard's got. If it is, then it's no wonder you failed to protect me." Dark Luna mocked with a smirk.

Artemis just stood there looking at Dark Luna and put a hand over his heart, "Well…. that hurt." He said still smiling.

Dark Luna was now confused. "Once again you don't sound that broken up." She said.

Artemis then aimed another arrow at Dark Luna. "I'll tell you why, because I haven't failed anyone. The day I fail my Princess, my Mentor, is the day I take my last breath. And before you say something cliche like 'That day will be today' I'll say this now; no it won't." Artemis said.

"You're a real smart ass, you know that right?" Dark Luna stated raising her scythe.

"You got that right, I'm the king of the smart asses. I wrote the book and still am." Artemis said in a laughing matter.

Luna scoffed at the archer, "Makes me wonder why I chose you to be my guard. You were the most annoying of them all."

"Aww come on you know I was your best choice, and besides the others were just ordinary and BORING guards. At least I always made you laugh." Artemis said with a chuckle

"Laughing is for the weak." Luna said as she charged toward Artemis. She then swung her scythe down only for it to be blocked by Artemis's bow.

"Oh come on. You can do better than that, Princess." Artemis teased blocking her scythe each swing.

Dark Luna's eyes flashed and she disappeared.

"What the?" Artemis said looking around for her.

She appeared behind him and drop kicked him down to the ground, "Better?"

"Ouch. Me and my big mouth." Artemis said getting up, shaking dust off his head.

"I'm impressed you've survived this far." Dark Luna called from above.

"I had a good teacher." Artemis called back.

"And she'll be your demise!" Dark Luna said flying down at the hedgehog guard.

"Let hell she will." Artemis said aiming his bow at Dark Luna. "Frozen Hunter!" Artemis said as he shot an icy-blue arrow. Dark Luna smirked and dodged the arrow.

"And you call yourself archer." Dark Luna taunted.

"You bet I do." Artemis said with a smirk. The arrow made a quick u-turn and struck Dark Luna in the back.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that!" Dark Luna said raising her scythe, but as she did her whole body began to stiffen. "Wh...What's hap...pen...ning to… me." Before she knew it Dark Luna's body was motionless as if she was frozen from the inside out.

"I don't call the attack 'The Frozen Hunter' for nothing, That specific arrow will never miss it's target and as a bonus it temporarily freezes the one hit." Artemis said with a smile. Dark Luna tried her best to move but couldn't giving Artemis a chance to fly up to her. "Come on Princess you're stronger than this, Where's the Luna that wouldn't let anything negative get in her head, Where's my friend at?" Artemis asked.

"G..g...g..GONE and guess what?! I was never your friend! You were nothing more than a pitiful guard." Dark Luna said glaring at Artemis.

Artemis looked at her for a few seconds before smiling again. "Alright if that's how you really feel, I guess you are better off this way." Artemis turning his back on Dark Luna.

"W..What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"Well the old you was so...you know independent and sure of herself, but what I've really noticed is that maybe I was overestimating you Princess. I mean I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled, but here you are corrupted and forced to be a slave. It's sad really, this is like Nightmare Moon all over again except this time some pitiful darkness. You're acting like a dog on a leash, obeying her master's every command." Artemis said crossing his arm.

Dark Luna eyes widened and her anger skyrocketed, " **YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"** Dark Luna screamed as her scythe began to glow. " **I'M STILL INDEPENDENT AND CONFIDENT AND I….I….I AM A SLAVE TO NO ONE!"** Soon Luna's black aura began to shrink a little.

Artemis smiled, 'Good that was strike one, now for strike two.' Artemis thought to himself. "I wonder what Celestia would say in she saw you now, hmmm probably nothing really if she saw you like this she'd probably banish you for another thousand years." Artemis said with a smirk.

Dark Luna's scythe began to glow even brighter. " **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! SHE'D NEVER DO THAT AGAIN AND EVEN IF SHE WANTED TO SHE COULDN'T I'M TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN HER NOW!** " Dark Luna screamed. Her aura was dimmer now.

'Strike two, now for the grand finale.' Artemis thought to himself. He readied a special arrow into his bow, out of Dark Luna's sight. "Princess Luna…. You know why others sleep in your night? Why everyone enjoys your sister's day? Because everyone still sees you as the monster of the night, the one who terrorized equestria a thousand years ago and above all else the little sister who had a tantrum just because she wanted attention." Artemis said.

That was it Dark Luna had reached her boiling point and her scythe was glowing even brighter than ever. " **THAT'S….THAT'S…. AHHHHHHH!"** Her aura burst, but it had turned from black, to blue, signalling Artemis' chance.

"Oh Lulu you make this too easy for me." Artemis said aiming his arrow at Dark Luna. "Midnight Flash!" He said shooting the arrow. It glowed midnight blue, spiralling towards the Princess.

The arrow pierced through her chest, causing a bright flash of light and darkness.

"NO!" Was the last thing Dark Luna screamed before the light died down.

Uncovering his eyes, Artemis looked at where Dark Luna was once, and saw Princess Luna, sitting on her knees looking down, "Princess!"

Luna's head whipped up quickly, tears rolling down her face, anger boiling in her eyes, " **Get away from me**!"

"Princess, it's me, Artemis Arrow. Your personal guard." Artemis said stopping a few feet away from Luna.

" _And you expect me to trust you?_ _ **After all that you just said**_!" Luna screamed.

"But that was all just a bluff. You really believed all that?" Artemis said shocked slightly.

Luna's eyes shrunk, then she got up and walked up to Artemis, "You ass!" She slapped his face.

"Ouch. I deserved that." Artemis said bluntly. He looked back at Luna, "I'm just glad you are safe."

Artemis then saw a looming shadow behind Luna. He drew his bow quickly and aimed, "Stay back!"

Phantom Luna looked down at Artemis, "The fate of light and darkness now rests upon brother and sister." Then she disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Artemis saw a familiar shape floating above all the battle.

 **(Dark vs Lilac + Sunset + Agatha)**

 **(Play Skillet - The Resistance)**

Dark watched over all the chaos, glaring at the heroes, "You may have defeated the Dark Equestrian, but you will never defeat me!"

"Wanna bet!" A voice yelled.

He turned and saw Lilac's rapier swept across his face, "GAH!" He shouted as a gash was cut across his left cheek, "You bitch!" He then backhanded her, sending her back towards the ground.

"AH!" Lilac yelled, but she was caught in a magic field.

Agatha set her aunt down gently, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." Lilac replied wiping the speck of blood off her mouth.

"Why are you doing this, Dark? We're your friends." Sunset shouted running up next to Lilac and Agatha.

Dark growled, "How many times must I say it!? I'm not your friend!" He threw a dark spear at the trio.

The all dodged it, but it exploded, causing a small shockwave big enough to send them further.

"AH!" They shouted.

Dark landed on the ground and drew his sword, "You will all fall to my sword. Your blood will shine brightly on its blade."

Sunset and Lilac drew their swords, as well as shields. While Agatha readied her dark spells.

Dark charged at the two swordswomen, striking with a stab first.

Lilac blocked the blade with her shield, while Sunset jumped over her and behind Dark.

He saw this and quickly kicked Lilac in the chest.

"Oof!" Lilac groaned from the blow.

Just as Sunset brought her sword down, Dark linked it with his sword, "Nice try. But I know your fighting style."

"Not all of it." Sunset said. She bashed his face with her shield, dazing him.

"Gah!" Dark shouted placing his hand on his head.

Sunset slashed at Dark, cutting his chest.

"AHG!" Dark yelled. He went to stab at Sunset, but his sword bounced off a magic shield around her.

Agatha was protecting her mother from Dark's blade from striking, while allowing her to strike at him.

"You pest!" Dark shouted. However, he was kicked in the face by a metal boot.

"That's your daughter, asshole!" Lilac said after jumping off Dark's face.

"You're starting to _piss me off_!" Dark shouted spinning around, throwing dirt at the two girls.

"Ah!" They yelled as dirt got into their eyes.

"Time to play dirty." Dark grinned. He grabbed Lilac and Sunset's legs and began to spin around.

"Hey! Let go!" Lilac shouted.

"With pleasure!" Dark said throwing Lilac and Sunset at Agatha.

Agatha gasped and tried to jump out of the way, but failed and was crushed by the two, "Ahg!"

Dark laughed at the three, "You're all pathetic. Not even worth the effort."

But just then, Dark was stabbed in the leg by something small, "AHG!" He shouted as he fell to the ground. He grabbed the small object and pulled out a small dagger.

Rainbow appeared out of a bush, "Our turn to play dirty."

Dark got up, but his vision began to blur, "What the fucking hell?"

"Poisoned dagger." Rainbow said smirking, "You may begin to feel dizzy."

"You… fucking BITCH!" Dark yelled swaying back and forth.

"Hey! Don't talk about my wife like that." Sonic shouted attacking Dark with a homing attack.

Dark tried to swing his sword, but he could barely lift his arms.

Sonic hit Dark, knocking him into the ground, "Eat dirt."

Dark growled and got back up, he was still feeling the effects of the poison, but he could see once again, "I'm gonna fucking kill you all!"

However, he was then caught by a rope lasso, "Oh come on!"

Applejack and Knuckles began to pull and spin around.

"FUCKING HELL!" Dark shouted as he was being spun. He growled and grabbed his sword, and sliced at the rope, cutting it.

Applejack and Knuckles fell down upon it being cut.

Dark flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. The effects of the poison were slightly weaker, but he still felt weak, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Hell yeah it is." Artemis said firing an arrow, "Veil Barrage." The arrow split into several arrows, homing in on Dark.

"Chill Arrow!" Rarity said firing an icy blue arrow.

Dark saw the arrows and smirked. He sank down into his shadow, causing the arrows to pass each other and towards the archers.

"Aw shit." Artemis said as he saw the ice arrow come at him and hit him square in the chest. Ice spread across his body and froze him.

The Veil Barrage hit the areas around Rarity, exploding around her, "GAH!" The explosions knocked Rarity out unconscious.

"Too easy." Dark said rising out of his shadow form. However, he was hit by spears from behind, "Ow dammit. That hurt… Ace." He spun quickly and grabbed Ace's arm, causing the chaos dagger in his hand to disappear, "Typical." He began twisting his arm.

"Gah! Stop it!" Ace shouted. Trying to grab Dark's hand.

"Heh. Yes scream. Beg for mercy!" Dark said.

"Never!" Ace shouted.

"Then so be it." Dark said. He then quickly pulled Ace's arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ace screamed.

Dark threw him away, "You're pathetic and weak. How I called you brother is beyond me."

Ace landed on the ground, clutching his now broken arm, "What has happened to you?"

"I have accepted what I have been rejecting for years! I have embraced the darkness in me, and become the monster I was meant to be." Dark said drawing his sword.

But before Dark could take another step, he was being levitated into midair.

Silver, Sophie, and Lily were using their powers to lift Dark up high.

"You think you can hold me forever?!" Dark yelled, "You'll get tired soon enough."

It was true, Sophie and Lily were already tired from the battling before. One after the other, Sophie and Lily collapsed on the ground.

Silver was struggling to hold his will to stay standing, "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Too bad." Dark said smirking.

Silver was hit in the back of the head by a shadow clone holding a rock, "Nhg." He collapsed next to his daughters.

Dark fell to the ground and landed on his feet.

But shortly after landing, he was x slashed across his back, "GAH!"

Sunset and Lilac jumped back, raising their shields up.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Dark shouted. He dashed forward at the two, ramming through their shields, and spin kicking them.

"Ahg!" Sunset yelled receiving the blow to her chest.

Dark then slashed his sword down her back, drawing blood.

"AHHHH!" Sunset scream in pain.

"Sunset!" Lilac yelled seeing her sister-in-law fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Darkmaster** : No she is not going to die! I would NEVER do that. NEVER!

* * *

Dark looked down at the fallen warrior, "Such weakness."

"You... You…" Lilac stuttered. Her eyes then filled with red rage, "SHE WAS YOUR WIFE!" She charged at Dark full raged. She tackled him down and began beating down upon him.

Dark laughed as she pounded his face into the ground, "Yes! Give… into… your… hatred."

Lilac then realized what she was doing and gasped, halting her assault.

"Fool." Dark grinned. He drew his sword and stabbed Lilac through her chest.

She gasped as the blade struck her.

Dark grinned, then yanked the blade out, "Goodbye dear sister." He looked down to see how much blood was spilling out of her. But there was nothing, nor on the blade, "What!?"

Lilac gasped as well, but took this opportunity. She kneed him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof!" Dark groaned, "How is this possible!"

"I'm wondering the same thing, but I don't care either!" Lilac yelled drawing her rapier.

Dark growled and drew his sword, "I don't know how you survived my sword, but you won't win!" Dark shouted running towards Lilac.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Lilac said charging at her brother.

The two blades smashed together and a great shock wave was sent out, as they pushed against each other.

"The darkness will consume _everything_!" Dark yelled.

"I can't let that happen!" Lilac said, "And nor can you! You made a promise! A promise to mom!"

"What are you talking about?" Dark growled, "I am the Destroyer of Light. The Bringer of Darkness!"

"You promised that you would _protect_ the light from the darkness!" Lilac shouted, "All because of what happened to mother! You had to kill her because of the darkness!"

Dark's eyes dilated and went from raging red, to their normal blue. He back away from Lilac and gasped, "What? What am I doing?"

"Dark?" Lilac asked stepping closer.

"Gah!" Dark yelled. His eyes were flashing between red and blue, "I can't contain him anymore! Lilac. Finish me!"

"What? No!" Lilac said.

"I did it for you. Now it's your turn to return the favor." Dark said.

"But I can't." Lilac said tears in her eyes.

"Please. I'm not asking you to do it for the world, or yourself. I'm asking you to do it for me." Dark said.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Dark said hugging his sister.

Lilac closed her eyes tightly, and plunged her rapier through his chest.

 **(Stop playing The Resistance)**

With a gasp, Dark breathed his last words, "Thank you. For freeing me… from my prison." And he then became lifeless.

Lilac stood there for a second, holding her now dead brother. Then, with many tears, she cried loudly. Gently pulling out the rapier and looked at the blood on its blade. Her brother's blood.

She dropped the rapier with a clang, and hugged her brother tightly.

The darkness within the air had disappeared, and the weather had returned to normal and began to rain.

The battle was won, but at great costs.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that is the end of the great battle. Whoo. Betcha all you weren't expecting me to actually kill Dark now did you?

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Well that was a slightly sad ending. But the battle has been won.

 **Sillmarwen:** Indeed. But that is NOT the end of our story.

 **All:** To be continued in the next chapter!

 **Sillmarwen:** Bubye

 **CosmicAlchemist:** See you all next time!

 **Darkmaster0224:** Peaceout everybody!


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkmaster0224:** Heyo everybody! What's up? Welcome to the next chapter of Next Generation.

 **Sillmarwen** : Edo everyone.

 **CosmicAlchemist:** Hey peeps. What's up?

 **Darkmaster0224:** We're coming towards the end of our story soon. This chapter will be rather short and mostly an explanation chapter for some things in the previous chapter.

 **All:** Let's go! NOW READ!

 **Chapter 11**

 **Last Chance to Talk**

 **(Human World)**

Everyone was in tears on the day of Dark and Aric's funeral.

Everyone walked up to their coffins and paid their respects to them.

Lilac, Sunset, and Ace went up to Dark's coffin.

"How could he do this to us?" Ace said, his arm was now in a cast, "Why did he have to leave us like this."

"It wasn't his fault." Sunset said. Her midsection was wrapped completely in bandages, slightly red in the back.

Lilac only stared at Dark's coffin, "Can I have a minute with him… Alone please."

Ace was about to say something, but Sunset stopped him. They paid their respects to Dark, and left.

Tears rolled down Lilac's eyes, "Why did you make me do it?" She balled up her fists, crushing the flowers she was holding, "Its not fair!"

Then someone walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I said I wanted to be alone, Sunset."

"But I am not Sunset Shimmer." Princess Luna said. Artemis following behind her.

"Oh. Princess Luna. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Lilac stuttered upon realizing who she was just talking to.

"It is quite alright child." Luna said.

"Is there something you needed?" Lilac asked.

"Yes. I came to offer you something." Luna said.

"What is it?" Lilac asked.

"A chance to speak with your family." Luna said pointing at Dark's coffin, "Including your parents."

Lilac's eyes widened, "Y-You can do that?"

"Yes, but the spell only works once per person. And a limited time." Luna said, "Is this something you'd like to do?"

"Yes! Please!" Lilac said.

"Very well." Luna said stepping back. She raised her hand and closed her eyes. Her ring on her wrist began to glow midnight blue.

Lilac began to feel sleepy, then she collapsed.

 **(Spirit Realm)**

Lilac woke slowly, "Uhg. My head. Where am I?"

"You're in the spirit realm sweetheart." A old and familiar voice spoke.

Lilac gasped and spun quickly.

In front of her stood a beautiful woman. She had long purple hair just like Lilac's, minus a couple silver streaks. Her eyes sparkled like the midnight sky. She wore a dark blue dress, with specks of gold in it. Her skin was creamy peach. And she had a seven blue stars for a cutie mark.

"M-Mom?" Lilac stuttered.

"Yes, my daughter." Midnight Sky said outstretching her arms for a hug.

Lilac ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hey sis." Another familiar voice said.

Lilac looked behind her mom and saw two other people.

Dark was wearing his usual attire, but he was a lot happier than usual.

The other man standing next to Dark was also familiar. He had short frazzled black hair. His eyes were blue like Dark's. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt. A pair of black fur cuffs on his wrists.

"Dad?" Lilac said looking at her father.

Shade Steele nodded, "Hey honey."

"You've grown up so much since we saw you last." Midnight said looking at her daughter.

"I've missed you all so much." Lilac said hugging them all. Then she looked at her brother, "I'm so sorry, Dark. I didn't want to…"

But Dark stopped her, "You did what you had to. And I am grateful for it. Had you not ended me, Pure Darkness would have spread the darkness across the universe."

Lilac nodded, but then something popped into her head, "Hey, how come I didn't die when you stabbed me with your sword? Or stayed dead any of the other times I've been "killed"?"

"That would be my doing." Midnight said pointing at herself and Shade.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"The day that Lilac was born, was the same day that your father died to corruption of darkness. And when I was corrupted also." Midnight said.

"I am the real reason our family was corrupted by darkness." Shade explained.

"I knew that I was on the verge of being corrupted and rampaging eventually. So in order to protect Lilac, I placed a spell on her to give her… immortality." Midnight said, "But with powerful spells such as that, comes great prices. I gave up what little control I had left over the darkness corrupting me."

"So you're saying that… I can't die?" Lilac asked stepping back.

Midnight nodded.

Lilac just stared at her family, then burst, "How could you!?"

They all backed up, shocked.

"What's wrong? We figured you'd appreciate this gift." Shade said.

"This gift? What gift!? You've given me a curse!" Lilac screamed, "Now I'll never be able to see you again! I'm never gonna be able to see any of my friends when they pass either!"

"Lilac. If not for the spell, you wouldn't be here right now. Nor would our friends." Dark said, "They'd all be dead. You would never have reminded me of who I was."

"But it's not fair." Lilac said tears forming in her eyes, "I'll never get to see you again after this last talk."

"Maybe not. But know this. We'll be with you forever, in here." Dark said placing his hand over Lilac's heart.

Lilac's tear rolled down her cheeks, then she gasped.

Everyone was beginning to fade, "Oh no. The spell. It's wearing off."

"It's ok, sweetie." Midnight said, hugging her daughter, "This may be the last time you can see us, but you will never be without us."

"We'll always be with you." Shade said.

"Take care of everyone for us." Dark said fading even more.

Lilac nodded.

Everything then faded out of existence.

 **(Real World)**

Lilac woke up again sitting next to Dark's coffin. She got up and sighed, looking at the coffin, "I will always miss you."

"You were out for awhile." Artemis said walking to Lilac.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Princess Luna?" Lilac asked.

"I've been discharged from my position as her personal guard." Artemis said, "I'm not longer a guard. I'm free to do as I want."

"What will you do?" Lilac asked the ex-guard.

"Hmm… Not sure." Artemis said looking up at the sky, "Live life I guess. Move on while I can."

Lilac looked up at the sky as well, "Perhaps you're right."

The two then paid their respects to Dark and Aric, and then went their separate ways.

 **(A week later)**

 **(Canterlot High)**

"Are you sure you guys want to leave?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. We're going to go back to Equestria." Twilight said.

She, Tails, Jasmine, Sunset, Agatha, and Luna were going to return to Equestria.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Swift, and Lil Lilac were going to return to Mobius. Ace was returning to Mobius with Fluttershy so they could return to his old home.

Everyone else was staying in the human world to live their lives. Ronald and Lily were together, planing to go to college. Sophie was staying with her mother to help with the Boutique. Knuckles was staying to help at Sweet Apple Acres, due to Applejack's injuries not healing 100% yet. Shadow and Pinkie were also staying. Artemis was staying with his new girlfriend, Aria.

"We're going to Mobius to return to the adventures we had." Sonic said ruffling Swift's hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, sweetie?" Sunset asked Lil Lilac.

"Yeah. I want to live the adventure." She replied, "And besides, Swift will get lonely without me."

"H-hey! Not true!" Swift said blushing.

"Ooooh. Little Swift here has a crush on someone." Ronald teased.

"I do not!" Swift yelled in frustration.

Everyone laughed.

"It's ok, Sunset. Lilac will be safe with us." Rainbow assured her friend.

"I know she will." Sunset said.

"Well, guess this is goodbye." Sonic said.

"No its not. It's just goodbye until next time." Twilight said waving to everyone.

"See you all later." Rainbow said.

Ace was about to walk into the portal, when he realised something, "Where's Lilac?"

"Oh. She said she had something to do." Sunset said, "She's staying here."

"Oh. Ok. Was kind of hoping to say goodbye before leaving her behind." Ace said.

"Well you can now." Lilac said walking towards the groups.

"Hey, just in time. What were you doing by the way?" Ace asked.

"Getting rid of some things that shouldn't exist anymore now." Lilac said.

"What?" Ace asked in confusion.

"The Dark Emeralds have been hidden and scattered to somewhere where no one else can get them." Lilac said, "With Dark gone, there is no one else who can use them."

"What about you? Or even me?" Agatha asked.

Lilac chuckled, "First off, I don't think your mother or father would forgive me if I let you have those. And second, I think I'm gonna take a break from magic and adventure. Move on in life." She looked at Artemis and smiled.

He nodded in response.

"If they are ever needed for any reason, I know where they are." Lilac said, "But their power should be locked away forever. Darkness isn't something to be tampered with."

Ace nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Or even Sunset and Agatha?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lilac said, "I grew up here, and this is where I'll stay."

"Group hug!" Pinkie shouted.

Everyone got together for one last hug, then went into the portals to their homes.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's the end of that short chapter. So, those of you who were wondering how Lilac kept reappearing, well now you know. I know it is probably stupid, but it was the only thing I could think of.

 **CosmicAlchemist:** I think it was rather a good idea.

 **Darkmaster0224:** Oh well, its done and over with. So _one_ _last_ chapter coming your way people! Just one more! And then the END of Mobians and Equestria Girls series! So, if you liked this series, recommend it to your friends, and add a fav and follow!

Until next time, PEACEOUT!


	12. Epilogue

**Darkmaster0224:** Hey what's up everyone? This is the the final chapter to the Mobians and Equestria Girls Series.

 **CosmicAlchemist** : We are proud to have written this series for you all to enjoy. Hope you all reread it.

 **Now read the final chapter**

 **Epilogue**

 **5 Years Later**

 **(Equestria)**

In the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and Tails lived as Princess and Prince.

However, in her room all alone, Princess Jasmine lay on her bed both happy, but sad.

While most of her friends had moved on, she couldn't remove the sick feeling in her stomach, "Why did he have to leave me so soon?"

She heard a loud boom outside.

"Heh, sounds like Agatha blew up something again." Jasmine said smelling the small smell of smoke in the air, "She must be working hard, after all, she is Luna's personal student. Her mother must be pushing her, making sure she doesn't make the same mistake she did."

There was a knock on Jasmine's door.

"Come in." Jasmine said sitting up.

The doorknob glowed purple and her mother walked in, "Hey Jasmine. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Just the same as ever." Jasmine sighed.

Twilight looked at her daughter, "He did what he had to do to save you."

Tears formed in Jasmine's eyes, and then she leapt off her bed and wrapped her arms around her mother, "But it wasn't fair. Why did he have to confess his love to me just before he died." She cried.

"Shhh. As long as you remember him, he'll always be with you." Twilight said to her daughter. Then she levitated a package into the room, "Here. This arrived in the mail for you."

"*Sniff* Who's it from." Jasmine asked meekly.

"It doesn't say. All it says is, 'From an old friend.', and no address." Twilight said, "I'll let you open it alone." Twilight walked to the door, looked at her sad daughter again, before shutting the door behind her.

Jasmine sniffed and used her magic to open the package. Inside was a small electronic device, and a note. She picked up the note and read it outloud.

"Dear Princess Jasmine. I'm not sure if you'll remember me, but I never forgot about you. I have sent you this package because it contains a device that will lead you to where I currently live." Jasmine thought this guys was sounding very creepy, but she kept reading, "You must think I'm a weirdo trying to get at you, but I assure you, that is not the case." ' _Well he certainly knows what he's talking about_ ' she thought to herself, "You always would say you wanted to run away together. Hope you come to me."

"Yeah probably not, my heart belonged to somepony already." Jasmine said, but then she saw the ending.

"Love, your lightning bolt." And a little picture of three yellow lightning bolts.

Jasmine gasped loudly and ended up falling off her bed, "It can't be."

"Is everything ok Princess?" A guard called from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Jasmine said scanning her eyes over the letter, 'He's still alive.'

 **(Later that Night)**

Through the empty dark halls of the Castle of Friendship, only the guards walked the halls.

Jasmine put on a coat, a saddle bag, and picked up the device that Spark had sent her turned it on. A small purple dot appeared on the center, and a yellow arrow pointed east.

After carefully slipping past the guards, Jasmine walked outside the castle doors, and towards the EverFree Forest. looking back once more, she said goodbye to her family.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asked.

Jasmine whipped her head back and saw Agatha standing a couple feet away from her. She was holding the device in her hoof. Agatha only raised an eye in confusion.

"It's from him Agatha. Spark is still alive." Jasmine said taking the device back, "Wait, why are you still up?"

"Princess Luna has me stay up at night for lessons typically." Agatha said, "But that's regardless, what are you doing?"

"I need to find him, Aggie." Jasmine said, "I can't be myself without him."

"So you're going to leave us all without even saying goodbye?" The dark blue unicorn asked, "Don't forget you're also one of Equestria's princesses."

"If I told mother or father, they wouldn't let me go." Jasmine said, "As for my title, I've dropped it. I don't want to be a princess." She then smirked slightly, "You'd make a better one than me."

Agatha laughed, "Mom thinks I'd make a good princess too. But I don't want to either."

"And what is it you want?" Jasmine asked.

"I just want to be me." Agatha said.

"And that's what I want too." Jasmine said, "But to do that, I need to be with him."

Agatha sighed, then smiled, "Then go find him."

Jasmine smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you Aggie."

"Yeah, now get out of here before the guards notice you're gone." Agatha said.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. She backed up, and the flapped her wings, "You'll explain to my parents, right?"

Agatha nodded.

"Bye Aggie." Jasmine said tearing up.

"Go on! Get going." Agatha said.

Jasmine turned towards the rising sun and flew towards it.

Agatha stood on the same spot, watching as her friend flew off in the distance, until she was gone.

 **(Later in the morning)**

"SHE WHAT?!" Tails shouted.

"Jasmine left last night to find Spark. He sent her a device that lead to where he is." Agatha explained to Tails and Jasmine, her mother at her side, "She also dropped her title as one of Equestria's Princesses."

"And you didn't stop her?" Twilight asked calmly.

"No. This is what she wanted, so I let her go." Agatha said.

"Guards!" Tails shouted, summoning his guards, "I want all of you to search all of Equestria and find Princess Jasmine!"

But before they could go, "Cancel that order."

They all turned and saw Princess Celestia and Luna walk in.

"Princess Celestia." The guards bowed.

Twilight, Tails, Agatha, and Sunset all bowed as well.

"Princess, why did you tell my guards not to go?" Tails asked.

"Because, it is as Agatha said. This is what Jasmine wants, so you should let her." Celestia says.

"She dreams of Spark every night." Luna says, "I agree with my pupil, let Jasmine pursue her dream."

 **(Unknown Location)**

 **(A couple days later)**

Jasmine landed on a green hill. It was nearly sunset now, and she still hadn't found Spark yet, "Where are you?"

"Hello, Jasmine." A robotic voice spoke.

Jasmine whipped around and saw Mecha Lightning. But she was different; her robotic eyes were now emerald green, instead of blood red; her body armor had been modified and replaced with a smooth alloy to make her look more like her Mobian cat form, even gave her an actual mouth; and she now had a cutie mark, a blue metal lightning bolt.

"L-Lightning?" Jasmine asked cautiously.

"Yes. I am in full control of myself this time, from now on." Lightning explained, "My son was able to help me."

"Spark? Where is he?" Jasmine asked quickly.

"He is waiting for you inside." Lightning said turning to her left and walking forward.

"Inside?" Jasmine asked.

Lightning flipped open a little panel in her arm and pushed a few buttons. Then a hatch opened from below the ground.

Jasmine was about to walk in, but Lightning's metal hand stopped her first.

"I must warn you, Spark is not the same as he was before he disappeared." Lightning said.

Jasmine nodded, "Ok."

Lightning removed her hand, and Jasmine trotted down the steps.

The room was dusty and dimly lit, "Spark? Are you here?"

"So you came after all." Jasmine heard a voice call. But she heard more than the voice. She also heard metal hitting concrete in a perfect pattern with a walking motion.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" Jasmine said.

"Because you're one of Equestria's Princesses." Spark's voice called. The metal clicking got louder.

"I'm not anymore. I don't want to be a Princess of Equestria." Jasmine said, "I want to be with you."

The clicking stopped, "You wanted to be with me? More than to be a Princess of Equestria?"

"Yes." Jasmine said looking for Spark, "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Spark said stepping into the light.

Jasmine turned and gasped.

Spark's front right leg had been replaced by a metal leg.

"Spark… What happened to your leg?" Jasmine asked looking at the metal leg.

"When I was saving the Dazzlings, my hoof was frozen. I was stuck there, unable to do anything." Spark said, "But, somehow, my mother was able to overpower her programing, allowing her control of herself. She then found me in the wreckage, somehow still alive. But I had lost my leg." He lifted up his metal leg, "She took me to this place and fixed me up this metal one. However, when she was finished, her power source had run dry. She couldn't recharge, due to her charging station being with Eggman, forcing her to shut down."

"I awoke I think a week after, because she was covered in cobwebs and spiders." Spark kept explaining, "I got her a new power source that didn't need recharging, bringing her back online. Her old body was falling apart, so I built her a new one. Then I transferred her into the one she has now. She's also the one who dropped off your package."

Jasmine was in total shock, "But why didn't you come see me directly?"

"I didn't think anyone would want to see what's become of me. Especially since they all think I'm dead." Spark said.

"But you two are alive! You should come back with us." Jasmine said.

"That's another thing. This is my sanctuary. My home." Spark said, "I don't want to leave."

Jasmine nodded, "Then we won't leave. We'll stay here together." Then she paused, "Maybe even raise a family of our own." Her cheeks flared.

"Y-You want to l-live with me?" Spark stuttered, "Even raise a family?"

Jasmine nodded, "I didn't get to reply to your comment back before you pushed me off the Dragoon. But, I love you too." She then kissed him.

Spark's eyes widened, but then he settled into the kiss as well.

Lightning smiled at the two, sending her recorded message to Twilight Sparkle.

 **(Mobian World)**

 **(100 Years Later)**

"And with that, ends our adventure of the Mobians and Equestria Girls." The author said as she closed the book titled _Mobians and Equestria Girls 4: The Next Generation_.

"Those stories never get old." A teen boy said.

"Can you read them to us again?" A girl teen asked.

"Maybe some other time children." The author said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Aww. But why not?" The boy asked.

"Because I have more books to write." The author replied.

"Oh ok." The teens replied, "We'll see you next time Miss Lilac." And with that they left.

Lilac smiled. She still looked like her teenager self, but she was a lot older than she looked, "Our story shall be read throughout the ages." She looked at a photo of the (human) Mobians and Equestria Girls. Even the Dazzlings were in it. Artemis and Aria had gotten together and had a daughter, Neona Arrow. Jasmine, Spark, and Lightning had returned for a short while, with their son, Voltage.

And next to that photo, a picture of Lilac and her family.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that is it! The last chapter of the Mobians and Equestria Girls series! And guess what? It was Lilac reading it the whole time! She is the author of Mobians and Equestria Girls (in the series, _I_ am the _real_ author)!

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this series, because it is now closed. Unless you want a remake of Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games with the M&EG timeline added.

I really enjoyed writing this series for you all, and I hope you all will enjoy reading it several times, share it with your friends.

Until the next story

 **Everyone:** PEACEOUT!

 **Darkmaster0224:** And I will see all you… IN THE NEXT STORY! PEACE!


End file.
